


This feels like coming home.

by DaisyRomanov



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, I'll add tags as story progresses, Its been 30k and they haven't kissed yet....., MAJOR SLOWBURN, Oops, They're all in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyRomanov/pseuds/DaisyRomanov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU. Skye finds herself in another foster home, she doesn't expect to stay more than a few months, she never does. But as friendships are made, and relationships kindled, she can't help but hope she's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

Skye sighed.

She looked at the small-ish house with the stereotypical white picket fence that came with living in the Suburbs of America. It looked nice enough, but she didn't spend too much time admiring the house, she didn't expect to be staying longer than a few months. She never did. She picked up the hastily packed carrier that contained what few things she owned, some clothes, a few pictures, books and her most prized possession, her laptop. She shouldered the bag, and walked up the pathway, following her social worker, Nick Fury, who knocked on the front door.

A few seconds passed before the door was opened by a graying man in a pressed suit, who, in Skye's opinion, looked like he had a stick firmly shoved up his ass.

She sighed again, she definitely wouldn't be staying more than a month or two. She had met men like this before, they never stuck around long enough to see past Skye's heavy sarcasm and attitude.

'Agent Coulson! It's been a while.' Fury greeted, much to Skye's surprise. Foster parents and social workers almost never had personal relationships.

'Agent Coulson' stood to attention, as if he were about to march out onto front line.

'It has, Sir, probably since you kicked me off the force,' Coulson greeted, a hint of rebellion behind his tone. Maybe he wasn't so uptight, she thought.

Fury chuckled. 'Really, Coulson, you re still holding that against me? You were shot, god dammit, you cant blame me for not wanting to see you die on duty.' Skye straitened at that, he was shot? What was Fury's job before he came into social work?!

Fury seemed to notice her movement, as his sharp eyes flickered to her, before he said, 'Anyway, that's not why we are here, let me introduce you to Skye.' Fury nudged Skye forward, as Coulson turned his attention to her for the first time, 'Skye, this is your new foster father, Philip Coulson.'

Skye thought she had seen it all when it came to introductions with new foster parents, the overly enthusiastic hugs, the awkward shoulder pat, even the 'desperately trying to seem cool' high five or fist bump, but never had any one done what Coulson did next. He thrust his hand out, and shook her hand. It genuinely seemed like he was treating her with respect.

Coulson took her bag, and ushered her into the house.

'Why don't I show you to your room, and you can settle in, while me and Nick sort out the paperwork,' Coulson suggested. Skye nodded, glad to have some time alone. Despite the front she put up, she always got nervous when she came to a new family, she knew how people could turn, as soon as Nick was out the door. Even though Nick was always the bearer of bad news and a new home, she felt safe with him, no one could hurt her with him around.

Coulson lifted the bag up the stairs with surprising ease, and she followed him down a corridor, till he stopped at one of the doors. He didn't enter, instead, he gave her the bag, and left her to settle in. She was glad to see the door locked from the inside, but otherwise, the room was un-noteworthy. There was a large bed with grey sheets, blank white walls, a chest of drawers, a wardrobe, a desk, and an en-suite bathroom. At least Coulson hadn't decorated the room for her, she once had a room with sickeningly bright pink walls, and the dolls had probably scarred her for life.

Skye sat on the bed, and opened her bag. Instead of unpacking, she reached for her laptop, and pulled it open.

'Okay, Phillip Coulson, who are you?' Skye mused, before typing away.

It had become a routine, when ever she started a new foster family. A few schools back, she had met a kid, Miles, he had taught her how to hack, until she could do it better than him. She would always research the people she was staying with.

She didn't find much.

Coulson had no family, except a grandmother somewhere in Mississippi, his wife died 5 years ago. He had never adopted kids before, and had only gone in the system a few months ago. Skye had just began to hack into some suspiciously high security files about his work, when Coulsons voice called her name from downstairs. Setting down her laptop, she stood and went down stairs, to find Fury and Coulson in the hallway, waiting for her.

'Nick has to go now, I'll leave you to say your goodbyes,' Coulson said, before leaving through a door that, Skye assumed, lead to the living room.

Skye nodded, and smiled weakly, not wanting him to leave her with a complete stranger.

'Skye, you know the routine, I will be back in a week, to see if everything is okay. He's a good guy, you'll like him. I promise, just try this time.' Fury seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

Skye nodded again, before hugging Fury. He hugged her back, some what stiffly, before saying in her ear, 'You have my number, call if anything goes wrong.' He let go of her, picked up his briefcase and opened the door. Looking back to say goodbye, he left, the door slamming shut in a finalizing manner. Skye took a deep breath, trying to gain composure of herself, before she followed in the direction Coulson had gone. She knew the talk was coming.

The door in fact lead to the kitchen, which was stylishly decked out, with a large island in the center, which doubled as a breakfast bar.

She tentatively sat down at the island, and cleared her throat, to catch the attention of Coulson, who was cooking something that, what ever it was, smelt delicious. Coulson turned, and gave Skye a small smile.

'So, I guess you probably have a few questions, I sure do. Why don't we trade an answer for an answer?' Coulson suggested, and Skye smiled slightly. She liked the way Coulson worked.

'I'll go first. When's your birthday, and how old are you?' Coulson asked.

Skye shrugged, 'I don't know when my birthday is, I was dumped on the orphanage doorstep, no note or anything. The hospital knew roughly I was 5 months old at the time, so the orphanage just celebrated on the day they found me. I'm sixteen.'

Coulson nodded with a slight frown, before Skye asked, 'How do you know Fury, and why'd he call you agent?'

Coulson chuckled at her question, obviously expecting something more about who he was, and why he was fostering.

'I served under Fury in the army. We were a special unit, thus the 'Agent'. I got shot, almost hit my heart, and Fury let me go, I still keep in touch with him and my old team.'

Skye was a bit stunned. She hadn't known Fury had been in the army, but now she knew, it was almost painfully obvious he was a high rank leader for them.

'So,' Coulson continued, 'How many homes have you been to?

* * *

They continued like this whilst Coulson cooked, and through their meal. It had tasted as good as it smelt, and they soon got to know each other better. Skye had been a bit unsure at first, but she felt more comfortable around Coulson. After what felt like hours of the question going unasked, Coulson finally brought it up.

'So, I have a school lined up for you, they want to have a meeting with you and me. If all goes well, you will start in a couple of days time, but we need to talk about what happened at your last school.'

'It was just a misunderstanding,' Skye mumbled, attempting to look even remotely ashamed.

'Skye, ' Coulson said calmly, but with a glint of amusement in his eye, 'You hacked into the school system, and made the fire alarm go off every time you had gym.'

Skye huffed, before replying, 'Yeah, but you have to admit, that school had never had such an efficient Fire exit procedure, with all the practice. Besides, everyone hates gym. Its not like I actually set a real fire this time.'

'This time?!' Coulson almost chocked on his drink, in disbelief.

'It was a small one, and it was an accident. It's not like I purposely set my book on fire in Chemistry,' Skye admitted with a grin. There was no point hiding what she had done, and Coulson would have realized sooner or later that Skye had a 'rebellious' streak.

Coulson sighed. It was a wonder this school would even accept her, but he knew the head teacher.

'Why don't you head up to bed, tomorrow we are going to meet with the head teacher and make sure you have all you need for your first day.'

Skye nodded, stood up, and headed upstairs. She shut her laptop and placed it on the desk, then quickly got changed. Skye was just about to jump in bed, when she stopped, and looked at the door. She hesitated, before going to the door and sliding the lock home, just to be safe. She went back to the bed, and got in, letting a sigh of relief as she felt herself sink into the warm bed.

* * *

Skye fidgeted in her seat, next to Coulson, pulling at the cuffs on her sleeves. They were sitting in the waiting room outside the head's office of what would be Skye's school for the next month or so, and she was nervous. For some reason, she didnt want to screw this up.

'How do you know the head teacher anyway?' Skye asked Coulson, wanting to beak the silence.

'She was in the army with me and Fury. We all stuck in the same area after the service was disbanded, we became the family none of us had at home.'

Skye nodded. she, more than most, knew family didnt have to be blood. She was screwed if it did. The door to the Head's office opened, an angry looking student storming off, as a confident brunette held door open. Coulson stood up, and Skye followed his lead, doing the same.

'Sorry about that, apparently the school isn't clear about its rules on the possession of fireworks.' The woman's voice dripping in sarcasm, despite the flat tone. Skye stifled a giggle, as the Head gave a lazy role of her eyes.

'Melinda, it's good to see you. Let me introduce you to Skye,' Coulson greeted. 'Melinda' was a straight faced women in a smart suit, looking very professional, but like she could arrange your disappearance in a flash and no one would notice. She looked at Skye for a moment, as if sizing her up, before she stuck her hand out. Skye shook it, with a firm grip, wanting to get a good first impression.

'I would prefer if you called me Miss May, at school. Please, take a seat.' May gestured to the two armchairs at the side of her desk, and they both sat.

'I understand you have been to 5 different schools in the past three years, a few due to moving around. Understandably, that might have affected your grades, but at Shield High, we aim to bring the best out of each student. We have good teachers, and I'm confident you will catch up. We offer a highly successful peer tutoring scheme at Shield High, if you feel you are falling behind.' The way she was speaking, Skye was surprised that May fully intended to accept Skye into the school, straight of the bat.

Skye nodded mutely, not particularly bothered by her grades. From the look in her eye, May knew this all too well.

'From the written account of your most recent expulsion, I can see you have a... talent, for Computer sciences. We offer a highly rewarding course here that I'm sure you would be well suited. Make no mistake, we do not tolerate incidents like this at Shield High,' Her tone suddenly stern. 'Despite this, I can sense that rebuking your.. talent.. will not be productive. Instead, I think the Computer Science course will help you utilize it, according to the school rules.'

Coulson smiled at Skye, knowing that he had made the right choice in going to May.

'You start on Thursday, at 8;30. Come by the front office before the bell for your time table and any information you need.'

May stood up, and Coulson and Skye followed suit. 'Thank you, Melinda.'

May gave the first smile Skye had seen from the moment she had met her, and replied, 'Anything for an old friend.'

Coulson and Skye headed to the door to leave, before May said from behind them, 'Do you mind if I have a moment alone with Skye, I'll be brief.'

Coulson hesitated, before nodding and leaving the office.

Skye looked at May with an eyebrow raised in question, slightly worried by the confident woman in front of her.

'Don't hurt him. He's a good man.' May started, surprising Skye. 'He's smart, but he trusts blindly. Don't give him a reason to regret it.'

Skye paused, before replying, 'I wont... If he does the same.'

That earned a sad sigh from May. Something told her that Skye had been hurt before. 'That is understandable,' she admitted.

Skye relaxed a bit, before asking curiously, 'Why did you accept me into the school? No others would. You cant owe Coulson that many favors.'

Once again, May smiled, this time, to hide the sadness behind her eyes. 'I was your age once. I was in a similar situation, and someone gave me a second chance. It would seem a bit repugnant not to do the same.'

Skye ducked her head, feeling humbled by May's kindness. 'Thank you, Miss May, for the second chance.' Skye went to the door, and opened it, seeing Coulson waiting for her, a slight crease of worry in his forehead. Skye gave him a reassuring smile, although she didnt quite know what for. Something about Coulson made her want to cheer him up, like he didnt deserve to be worried.

He gave a wave to May, before he held open the exit, for Skye. He didnt say anything, until they had reached his red corvette.

'Is everything okay? Melinda can be quite intense.'

Skye chuckled, 'Yeah, it's all good. She just wanted to give me some advice... I think she likes you.'

Coulson let out a bark of laughter, that Skye would swear sounded a little forced, before he shook his head. 'Melinda's just a good friend.'

Skye grinned, before she popped her feet up on the dashboard.

'Hey! feet of Lola!'

'Lola? really?'

'Shut up.' Skye only grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is a high school AU, and we will be seeing some friendly (and some not so friendly) faces around the school. it will be eventual Skimmons and will involve other background relationships later on. Stay tuned for more. I've got some ideas for how its going to go, and I think you will like it.
> 
> Give me a review of what you think (even if you think it sucks, I'll take any criticism, if it means i can work on writing better). Thanks.


	2. The dreaded first day

Skye stood at the entrance to the school and stopped. She looked at everyone around her. It seemed like your typical high school, but Skye was still nervous. She looked at her new clothes and subconsciously smoothed them down. Coulson had insisted on taking her shopping yesterday, saying that first days were always important, and bought Skye new...well everything. As much as Skye tried to protest, Coulson was adamant, and Skye was kind of glad. For the first time in her life, Skye felt like herself, in clothes that actually fit, and that she had chosen for herself. Dressed in combat boots, skinny jeans, a plaid button down and a leather jacket, Skye looked good (if she said so herself). Skye suddenly surged with confidence. Striding forward to the front office, she started her day.

Skye eventually found her locker, and had just enough time to shove the unneeded contents of her bag in, before the bell sounded for the start of class.

'Shit.' She muttered to herself, before she looked at the map she had been given. Her first class was just round the corner. Making her way quickly to her class, she arrived just as her teacher quietened the students inside.

'Err, sorry, I got lost. I'm new.'

'Ah, yes, you must be Mary S-'

'Actually, it's Skye.' She interrupted.

The class, were watching now, shocked that someone had the nerve to interrupt a teacher on their first day. Her teacher looked at the computer in front of her.

'The roll call says Mary Sue.'

Skye gritted her teeth, before she almost growled, 'Well it's wrong then.'

The teacher looked a bit shocked, before she composed herself.

'Well, what ever your name is, mine is Mrs Hand. Don't come late again. Find an empty desk so we can start.'

Skye sighed. Great. She had let her temper run and now her first teacher hated her. 'Good work, Skye,' she grumbled to herself, ignoring the giggle from the girl next to her, as she sat herself down into an empty seat.

Skye stared at the wall, not even opening her notebook, as Mrs Hand prattled on about quadratic formulas, or something as equally boring. She sighed as she felt her shoulder being poked, from beside her.  
Skye looked at the girl next to her. She was wearing a cardigan and tie, and looked way too eager for school. She was kind of cute, Skye thought, in a completely naive and innocent way. Skye brushed those thoughts away, as she realized that she was offering Skye a pencil.

'You haven't started your notes, I figured you needed one,' she whispered in a lilting British accent, pushing the pencil towards her again. 'I'm Simmons, by the way.'

Skye smiled slightly, before answering, 'Thanks, but I don't need it. I just really hate math.' Simmons gave her a slightly affronted look and gave the pencil to her anyway.

'Well if you find a sudden love for the subject, here, Skye,' Simmons emphasized the Skye with another giggle. Yes, Simmons was definitely cute.

Drawing herself out of her thoughts, she heard the teacher calling, 'Mary. Mary Sue!' Skye gave the teacher a pointed look, but otherwise ignored her. Mrs Hand sighed, before she finally relented. 'Skye.' She said the name as if it left a bad taste on her mouth. 'What is the answer to question B?' She was certain Skye hadn't been listening. Skye only looked at the board. Easy. She paused for a moment, before-

'32.' She answered with a smirk.

Mrs Hand reluctantly wrote the answer on the board, it being correct. Skye felt another prod to her shoulder, and looked at Simmons, who was giving her a confused look.

'What? I said I hated Math, not that I wasn't good at it.' Skye whispered back. It was true. Skye was actually very intelligent, she just hated school. It showed in her grades, not caring about what the school thought of her. As long as she did well in her final exams, she didn't care. It's wasn't like she would stay at any school long enough for it to matter. Skye turned back to her desk and opened the book in front of her. Picking up the pencil Simmons had given her, she began to doodle as she waited for the class to pass by.

Finally, the bell rang for the end of lesson, and everyone began to pack up their things. Skye hastily shoved her notebook into her bag and turned to Simmons.  
'Here,' she said, trying to give back the pencil.

'Keep it, those doodles aren't going to draw themselves,' Simmons responded, although Skye got the feeling that she had expected it to be used for more educational activities.

Skye shrugged, muttering a 'thanks' before she picked up her bag and left.

* * *

Once Skye reached her locker, she looked at her timetable, and saw she had a free period. Thank god. That first period was plain boring.

She opened her locker and placed her bag in it. She promptly locked it, and checked it to be sure. Her laptop was there, and there was no way she would leave it for the taking. She turned around, only to slam into a solid wall of pure muscle.

Skye huffed, as she looked up at the grin on the guy she had just run into.

'Hey, look what we got! Fresh meat.'

Skye stepped back, her body hitting her locker, trying to get him out of her space. It did no good as he mirrored her, stepping forward, much to the amusement of the guy and his friends.

'Dude, can you move,' Skye angrily asked.

'Whats the hurry, sweetheart?' The guy flirted. 'I've got a free, maybe I could show you around,' his voice dripping in innuendo.

Skye sighed. There were guys like this at every school, but only she had the luck to catch this one's attention on her first day.

'I think I'll find my own way around, thanks,' Skye responded, trying to keep her anger in check.

The guy wouldn't take no for an answer, only pressing closer, till she could practically feel the heat radiating of him.

'Don't be like that, fresh meat. We're just getting to know each other.' As he said this, Skye felt his hand reach for her ass, giving it a rough squeeze.

Skye gritted her teeth. This guy was really pissing her off.

'Look, douche bag, if you don't remove your hand from my ass, I'm going to permanently remove it from your body.'

This only made his friends laugh, although he did move his hand.

'Feisty. I like it.' Just as he reached for her boobs, Skye grabbed his finger pulling it back hard. He let out a shriek, as he immediately retracted his hand, cradling it to his chest.

'You bitch! You broke my finger!'

Skye only smirked.

'Don't worry, I didn't feel a crack. You'll still be able to go fuck yourself by tomorrow. Stay away from me.'

Skye pushed herself off the wall, and stalked off, trying to get a lid on her anger. She ignored the slight shake in her hands, and stopped the urge to punch something. It hadn't been that bad in ages. She didnt say anything as the douche bag's friends all shrank away from her. At least they got the point.

Skye found herself, ten minutes later, sat against the trunk of a tree in the corner of the school field, shutting the world out through her earphones and loud music. Despite the blaring base and drums, the music soothed her, calming her down till her hands were no longer shaking in fury. She hadn't had an episode like that in months. The move must have been more stressful than she thought.

* * *

Skye made it through the next two periods without incident, generally ignoring everyone in her classes. Despite this, she did still notice that Simmons was in her lit class, sat right at the front, but Skye found a seat near the back, away from the prying eyes of her teacher.

When the bell finally rang for lunch, Skye was the first out the door.

She quickly got her lunch of processed slop from the canteen, before she found herself a quiet corner of the food hall, pulled out her laptop from her bag and put her earphones in. Occasionally picking at her food, she zoned out, losing herself into her code. So much so, that when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her skin. As if by reflex, she slammed the lid down on her laptop and glared at the intruder.

Sat next to her, was a large muscled boy, probably a senior, she hadn't seen him in her classes. Great she thought, another horny beefcake to cocky for his own good. The guy put his hands up in mock surrender at seeing Skye's glare, looking genuinely apologetic. 'Hey, sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I'm Trip.'

Skye didn't say anything, just looked at him. 'You're the new kid, right? Mary Sue.'

Skye flinched at the name, which didn't go unnoticed.

'I saw what you did to Ward. Nice! Yeah he's good at football, but he's a grade A douche bag.' That was an understatement. 'It's about time someone knocked him down a few pegs.'

Trip grinned, his smile consuming his face. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

'So. What you doing, shifty?' Trip asked, referring to the now shut laptop.

Skye smiled, before grumbling, 'Hacking into the school network. These teachers insist on calling me by that ridiculous name the orphanage gave me.' Ignoring the look of pity Trip gave her, she opened her laptop and showed him. 'I figured if I changed it on all my files, they would get the hint.'

Trip laughed, before saying, 'So, what exactly should I call you, shifty?'

'Skye.' As she said it, she typed her name into the file on her laptop, only to pause at the section labelled 'surname'. Skye sighed, before thinking, what the heck, Coulson was a good a name as any.

Trip nodded, before saying, 'Okay, Skye. You seem pretty good at that computer stuff. You should join our club. It's a sci-tech group, and some of us are actually pretty good at this stuff, you should meet Tony. The rest of us use it as a place to hang out, get away from home and all that. Everyone would love to meet you.' Again, trip gave her an enormous smile, that seemed to force a mirroring one from Skye, unwilling or not.

'We meet most days after school in room 10,' Trip continued. Skye nodded, and smiled.

'Sure, sounds fun,' Skye agreed, surprised that she was being honest. Hopefully the 'others', who ever they are, were as nice as trip.

Just as she said that, the bell rang for the end of lunch break, and Trip left with a wave, before running to catch up with his friends. Maybe this place wasn't so bad. She was letting one bad encounter to cloud her judgement.

Simmons, Trip, even Coulson, they were making it hard to hate the place. Skye sighed, her mood turning sour. It would only make it hurt more when she left.

The rest of the day was okay. She even enjoyed her Computer Science class, where she actually learnt something new. Despite that, Skye couldn't shake the gloom she felt. Maybe it would be better if she just hated the place. Instead she found herself liking it, and making everything harder on herself.

When the day ended, she didn't go to room 10. She didn't want to make friends, or have fun. She couldn't. She wanted to get through the next couple of months and be done with it. Going to the club would only give her something to miss when she was gone.

Instead, she walked out of the building, to see Coulson waiting for her, in Lola. Ignoring the few stares the flashy car attracted, Skye hopped in, and let Coulson drive her back to the house.

'How was your first day?'

Skye shrugged, before replying, 'it was okay, I guess, as good as it ever goes.'

Coulson frowned, and remained silent for the rest of the drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. This one was really hard to write, i had so many ideas for what i wanted to happen later on in the fic but had no clue how i would actually get there. Anyway, i hoped it turned out okay.
> 
> Trigger warning, there will be mentions of Rape, Depression and anxiety, and probably abuse at different points in the fic. I will warn you guys again at the beginning of the actual chapters when its needed, but i figured i should warn you now before you get half way through the fic. Yeah, its gunna get pretty angsty, but i promise, it will happy ending (i dont think i have it in me to write it any other way)
> 
> I hope you liked this, and thanks for reading. Send a review of what you think.


	3. Infuriating

Once Skye and Coulson got back to the house, Skye placed her bag at the bottom of the stairs, and followed Coulson into the kitchen.

Grabbing a glass of water from the tap, she turned towards Coulson, leaning against the sink.

'So how was your day?' Skye asked, a little curious as to what Coulson did when she left for school.

'It was okay, bit of a slow start, but it picked up after lunch.' Coulson said with a shrug.

'I actually have a business meeting soon, if that's okay?' Coulson asked, unsure if Skye minded being home alone.

Skye realized at this point that she had no clue what Coulson did for a living. 'Sure. But what exactly do you do? Business wise.'

Coulson smiled. 'I write.'

Skye looked up, interested. 'Anything I might have read?'

Coulson laughed, before replying, 'I doubt it, I'm not that great, but what few books I sell pays the bills.'

Skye looked at him in disbelief, 'Don't be so modest, I'm sure you're great. Besides, there must be a fair few people buying the books, to be able to afford to live in such a nice house.'

Coulson laughed, before saying, 'Thanks but it was always more of a hoby to me. After I came back from the war, I missed the action, the danger, so I decided to write my own. A friend of mine picked up on it and connected me to a publisher he knew. It all kinda just went from there.'

Skye nodded, before Coulson continued, 'Speaking of, that meeting is with my publisher, and it starts... In 10 minutes. I gotta run, there's food in the oven, I'll be back by 8.'

Skye shouted a goodbye, as Coulson sped out the house, hearing the engine of the car roar before driving away. Skye looked at the oven timer, and saw the food only had 10 minutes left. Suddenly curious, Skye went over to the large bookcase in the living room, brimming with all sorts of books. Some in different languages, some old, some new, Skye felt kind of stupid for not realizing he was a writer sooner. After a quick skim of the authors, she didn't find any by Coulson, and Skye was disappointed.

Skye went to her bag, and pulled out her laptop. She quickly opened up Amazon, and typed in 'Philip Coulson'.

Coulson had been underselling himself. He wad written multiple books, the majority, part of a series, called 'The Avengers.' They seemed popular, getting high ratings from everyone. Skye put her laptop down, as the timer went off for the oven.

Skye quickly turned it of, put on oven mitts, and opening the oven door.

The smell of homemade pizza wafted from the oven, and Skye smiled. She remembered telling him on her first night that Pepperoni was her favourite, and he hadn't forgotten. She quickly removed it from the oven, and found herself a plate.

After her first bite, Skye shamefully let out a moan. It was delicious, and seemed to be a recurrence with Coulsons cooking. Skye quickly wolfed down half the pizza, and left the rest. Covering it in foil, she put it in the fridge, before finding a piece of paper and scribbling out a note, to be left on the counter.

_Dinner was great. Didn't know if you were eating at your meeting, so the rest is in the fridge. Skye._

Skye smiled, before checking the time. It was still 6:30, and Coulson wouldn't be back till 8. Suddenly an idea came to her, and she grabbed her bag from the bottom of the stairs and her jacket. She left the house, locking it behind her with the keys Coulson had given her the day before.

* * *

It was a 10 minute walk into town, but it wasn't that cold out. She wandered around the town center, occasionally asking directions till she found the local bookstore. It was cosy inside, with a cute, little cafe in the corner. Skye and Coulson had their love of books in common, and Skye knew she would be visiting often. She looked around a bit before going up to the counter and asking, 'Hey, a friend recommended to me a author, and I wanted to check him out.'

The lady at the counter smiled, before replying, 'Sure, honey, what's the authors name?'

'Philip Coulson.'

'Ooh, I love his works, your friend has good taste.' Skye smirked at the irony as the lady showed her to where his books were stocked.

'The author actually lives locally. He occasionally does book signings when he releases anything new.'

Skye nodded, trying not to laugh. 'Anyway, there it is. I recommend his series, but they're all great.'

Skye thanked the lady, before looking at the books. They looked good, they were kind of fantasy, with superheroes and spies, and were targeted at young adults. Reading each of the blurbs, she picked out the first three from the series. One was about a soldier, another about a spy named Black Widow and the third was about a god of thunder. Skye realized that the first six were about the different heroes, and the rest were about them working as a team. One thing that connected all the books was an Agent, who worked with them as their handler. They looked pretty great, and Skye went back to the counter to buy the first three. Bagging her purchase, Skye went over to the cafe, and ordered a coffee, and started reading the first book.

Skye became so engrossed in the story, that she jumped when she felt a hand tap her on her shoulder.

'Honey, we're closing up.' Skye nodded, and placed the book in her bag before leaving.

Skye got back to the house at 20 minutes to 8, and she quickly went upstairs and continued with her book, not noticing when Coulson got back, and eventually falling asleep with it in her hands. She didn't stir when Coulson popped his head into her room to check on her. He smiled when he saw the book in her hands, and turned the lights off, before leaving, gently closing the door behind him.

* * *

'Did you hear what the new girl did to Ward today?' Tasha asked, everyone nodding, whilst Tasha grinned. 'God, I wish I did that to him on my first day.'

Everyone laughed before Trip added 'Yeah, I spoke to her at lunch. I told her to come to the group, if she wanted, she's good with computers. I guess she couldn't make it.'

'Oh yeah, I saw her in in my Computer Science class, she was pretty good,' Tony added.

'Maybe she'll come next week. She probably just moved into town or something. Why else would she have joined half way through the semester?' Simmons said.

Tony grinned, before saying playfully, 'Well, there's only one way to find out.'

'Nothing. There's nothing. Just her name, Skye Coulson.' Tony groaned in frustration.

'Like I said, she's good with computers.' Trip grinned, knowing Skye had probably done that at lunch.

'You don't think she's related to Philip Coulson?' Simmons asked, suddenly curious. She had loved reading his books.

Trip shrugged, not wanting to mention Skye being an orphan. He didn't know if that was free information.

'Didn't he and Ms May have a thing?' Tony piped up at the mention of Coulson, loving gossip.

* * *

Simmons was distracted. And that didn't happen easily. Usually she payed the up most attention to her classes, but today she couldn't concentrate.

Skye had turned up to class, late, and she hadn't even bothered taking her notebook out. Instead, she was just reading a book. She thought it was from that series by Coulson, which only heightened her suspicions that she was somehow related to him. If it were in any other situation, she would have commended Skye for her choice of reading material, and she was all for reading, it stimulated the brain and sparked your imagination, but NOT IN CLASS! First it was the doodling and now it was the book, Simmons could not let it stand.

Simmons poked Skye hard on the shoulder, and almost hissed at her, 'Put that away, before you get detention. You should be listening!'

Skye rolled her eyes at her, but instead of putting the book away, she just turned to the next page.

Simmons huffed. 'Fine. See if I care.'

Simmons ignored the slight twitch of Skye's mouth, and went back to listening to the teacher. Simmons wasn't usually one to judge, but she just couldn't stand when people neglected their education. These teachers only wanted to see you pass, you could at least give them the time of day. Simmons found herself grumbling about Skye in her mind instead of listening, again, and quickly focused. She wasn't going to let someone else's lack of interest ruin her learning, no matter how infuriated it made her.

* * *

Skye found herself absorbed in the books. She spent her weekend reading, in her room or at the bookstore, when she went back to buy the next couple from the series. She was completely obsessed.

'You are a genius!'

'Pardon?' Coulson said, looking up from his laptop.

'Your books. They are amazing! The way you write, it's so real.'

Coulson smirked, before replying, 'I'm glad you think so. Some of the stories actually happened, back when I was in the army.'

'No way! That's insane!'

Coulson grinned, 'obviously, some bits I couldn't include, some bits I had to make up. And then there are bits I did include, but say I made up, you know, working for special forces.'  
Skye grinned, before asking, 'Do you recon you could tell me some stories?'

Over the next few days, Skye began to settle into a routine of sorts. Skye would wake up, have breakfast with Coulson and then drive to school. At school, she would mostly read. Occasionally she would listen to music, tucking the wire of her earphones in her hair. She got great satisfaction from seeing the disapproval from Simmons.

At lunch, she would read, or go on her laptop, working on her coding for her Computer Science class, the only class she actually worked in. She would spend her evenings at the bookstore cafe, with her laptop or buried in a book. On the evenings she stayed at the house, she would talk with Coulson, about the army, the books, even school.

She had got into her routine, but it was disrupted one evening at the end of the week when she came back to the house to find they had a guest.

'Crap! I completely forgot you were coming, Nick,' she exclaimed, before hugging him.

'Don't worry, that's a good sign. Usually you count the days till I come for the check ups. Come on, Coulsons got food waiting.'

Skye grinned, and followed him into the kitchen.

Coulson poured them drinks, as Skye set the table.

'Umm, Coulson, you gave me an extra set of knives and forks,' Skye called from the dining room.

'Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I invited Melinda over, she should be here any minute.'

Skye froze. She didn't want her telling Fury about her lack of work in class, she had promised she would try this time around. Skye quickly recovered herself. She didn't want to get too anxious, she knew where that lead.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it,' Skye called, before going to answer it.

It was indeed May, and Skye welcomed her into the house.

'Hello, Skye.'

'Hi, Ms May,' Skye greeted, still slightly worried.

'Please, call me Melinda, we're not in school.' Skye nodded, as Coulson called through.

'Mel? Is that you? You're just in time, I'm starting to serve up.'

Melinda smiled, before saying to Skye, 'God, I've missed Phil's cooking.'

Skye laughed, as she followed her into the dining room.

May hugged Fury, and then Coulson, before seating herself at the table, and the rest followed suit.

Conversation ran freely, as Coulson began to serve up, Skye often getting lost in private jokes and stories. After their first mouthful, Fury gave a moan in appreciation, as Skye giggled, thinking back to the pizza.

'I forgot what a good cook you are,' Fury said with a grin.

Coulson laughed, before he quipped,  
'Well it makes all the difference when everything I work with doesn't come from a can.'

May laughed, and Skye smiled. She liked seeing this joking side of Coulson.

The dinner continued, and school wasn't mentioned, much to Skye's relief. Although Fury and May involved her in the talk.

'Coulson tells me you're reading his books.'

Skye smiled, before nodding. 'They're really good.'

'And, how do you like the town, Skye?' May asked.

'Its nice. The people are kind, and there are loads of places to see. My favorite is the book store. It has a great little cafe.'

May smiled, she did that a lot, now that she was out of the school. 'I know the place. It's lovely for a place to relax.'

* * *

As the evening went on, Skye noticed the amount of wine consumed increased, and May and Coulson moved to the living room so Fury and Skye could talk.

'So how do you like it here?'

'Its good. Coulson is a nice guy, and the schools okay. Everything seems good.'

Fury frowned. 'And yet you seem to be holding back. What's wrong.'

Skye mirrored Fury's frown. 'This wouldn't be the first time I misplaced my judgement. Remember the Brody's?'

Fury sighed. 'Coulson isn't the Brody's. He's not going to abandon you at the first sign of trouble. He's a good man.'

'I'm sure he was, 10 years ago when you knew him.' Skye shrugged. 'People change, how do you know he hasn't?'

'Because I trust this man with my life. He was there when I lost my wife, and I, when he lost his. We were there through everything, and I never saw someone with a greater heart. People like him don't just change. It's ingrained to his very DNA. Just have a little faith.'

Skye sighed. 'You're right. He's a good guy. I just don't want to lose this. I think this could eventually turn into something good.'

'And you, more than most, deserve it. But it won't unless you take the leap. Start to trust again. You can have everything you've wanted. Coulson is the one, I'm sure of it.'

Skye smiled. 'You're right. Of course you're right.'

From the lounge, the sound of laughter erupted, and Fury smirked.

'I swear, if one of them don't make a move..'

Skye grinned. 'Right! It's so obvious,' She exclaimed with a giggle.

Skye and Fury decided to joined the others, and the settled into easy conversation, talking the night away.

Skye thought about what she had said to Nick _. Maybe this could be something good_ , Skye admitted to herself, as she looked at the people around her.

_Maybe I could have a life here_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so heres another one, i couldnt sleep. This one is a little more fluffy, but i like it. The next ones gunna have more simmons in, and maybe involve more of the others.
> 
> so Im going to try posting at least once a week, but when im bored (take this weekend as an example) it might be more.
> 
> thanks for all the lovely reviews, and yeah, tell me what you think, send a review, and i will definitely reply. Thanks


	4. Study Date

Skye soon eased into life there. She had her routine now, and found herself enjoying it, although she would never admit it. She would read, all the time. She never really had the opportunity to read a lot before moving in with Coulson. She was used to doing all the house work, and looking after other kids, she never got time for herself. Now she was with Coulson, it was easier. They would share the housework, neither of them were that messy, and there were no other children to be seen.

Once Skye had worked her way through Coulsons works, she moved on to others, picking from Coulsons personal collection (if she was careful, some of those books were first edition. Skye never was one for battering books though) or from the store.

In fact, after 2 weeks of spending most afternoons there, Val, the lady from the book store offered her a job.

'Are you serious?' Skye asked in shock.

'Sure Hun, you're here most days, and know your way around the shelving system. I figured why not get some extra help around here, what with running the cafe as well as the store.'

'Wow, Val, this is great! When do I start?' Skye grinned, and Val started going through her time table with her.

* * *

Every now and then, Skye would come back to the house to find Coulson and May, working their way through a bottle of wine, or having a meal. Every time, Skye would slip upstairs with a grin, to leave them their privacy.

Skye was pretty sure they liked each other, but Coulson was too bashful, and May way too stubborn when it came to each other.

Skye would have to do some thing about that.

* * *

Skye stumbled down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She nodded a hello to Coulson, who had her coffee ready for her. She couldn't function without it. She muttered a thanks, before taking a sip. Their mornings usually went like this. There was minimal talking, and a lot of caffeine and breakfast bagels.

Finishing the coffee, she picked up the book she had brought down stairs with her, and went to the bookshelf.

Seeing her place it back into it's usual spot, Coulson rose his eyebrow.

'Finished it already? That was quick.'

Skye only nodded, and returned to selecting a new book. Coulson had an inkling that Skye spent more time reading than learning at school, but he didn't want to overbear Skye with his nagging.

Skye looked through the shelf, and finally picked something. Coulson was surprised when he saw it was his copy of classic folk tales originating in Asia.

'You speak Mandarin?' Coulson asked, surprise clouding his voice.

Skye shrugged, before answering, 'Yeah, I learnt when I was a kid. I knew I had some Asian heritage, and I wanted any link I could find between my real parents and me. It's stupid, they probably don't even speak it.'

Coulson shook it's head, 'No, it's not stupid. It's understandable wanting to know where you came from. Besides, learning a new language is no small thing.'

Skye smiled, they never really spoke about Skye's birth parents, but when they did, Coulson was always understanding.

Skye looked at the time.

'Crap, I got to get to school.'

Coulson saw the time too, before replying, 'Here, let me give you a lift, I need to go shopping anyway.'

They both headed out the door, and into Lola, driving off in the direction of town.

* * *

Simmons looked next to her and narrowed her eyes. You've got to be kidding me!

Skye had a book out, again. She had given up scolding her after the first week, it did no good. Skye was currently reading something in what she thought was Mandarin. Of course Skye knew Mandarin! Simmons knew Skye was smart. In fact, she was certain she was a genius. She had been observing her for a couple of weeks now.

Not in a stalker way, mind you, but in a 'Your lack of interest in your education is confusing, and I'll be damned if I don't get to the bottom of it' kind of way. Simmons had seen the copious amount of books Skye read, and their wide range in topics. Skye was defiantly smart. Simmons just didn't know why she didn't show it. It confused her to no end.

Simmons looked back to the board and realized she had missed what the teacher had just said. She had been doing that recently, ever since a certain someone moved to town.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Skye started to feel unsure about everything. She started doing things that seemed entirely too domestic for what would be just a short stay.

If she found a good book in the shop, she would often bring it back to the house she refused to call it home, not just yet) leaving it beside the coffee maker with a note,

_'Saw this, and thought you would like it ~ S.'_

She knew Coulson would find it, him being a huge caffeine junkie, and Skye found it a natural instinct to share them with him, as if repaying him for lending his own books.

Other times, Coulson would teach her to cook, often having May, Fury or both over for dinner to taste test. They worked as a team in the kitchen, learning to move seamlessly out of each others way as they worked. It felt like they had been doing it for years.

Skye didn't understand what had happened. There had been no arguments. If something went wrong, they would calmly discuss it, and there were no alarm bells. It seemed too perfect. Skye was waiting, and rather hesitant, for the other shoe to drop. She didn't want this to end, but felt it was inevitable.

* * *

It hadn't started out as a thing. It was just been an instance that caught Coulsons eye. Coulson had been working on a new chapter of his book whilst Skye worked on her laptop nearby.

'Hey Skye,' he asked, 'Can you google when the Germans invaded the Soviet Union in WW2?'

Without even looking away from her screen, Skye immediately replied, 'June 22, 1941.'

Coulson was surprised. How did she know that from the top of her head. That gave Coulson the idea.

Every now and then, Coulson would ask random questions, on the grounds that they were for his book, and would watch as Skye knew the answers immediately. She was a genius!

This was why it was such a surprise, when May called him, saying they needed to talk about Skye.

'She's not getting the grades she needs. At this rate, she'll flunk out the year.'

'What? But she's so smart!' Coulson argued.

'I know she is. I don't think it's what is being taught that is the problem.' May replied.

Coulson looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. 'I think it's the teachers. Skye has what we would call a rebellious streak, and I think the system we have is not helping her education.'

'Well what can we do? Home school her? She barely trusts me, we're just getting to know each other,' Coulson asked indignantly.

'No, I know. I've signed her up for peer tutoring. It's all settled on my side. Jemma is a wonderful student and I'm sure will help Skye. I think they are in the same Math, English and Science classes.'

Coulson nodded. 'Okay, I'll make sure Skye is free tomorrow after school, if you give Jemma my address and number.'

'Do you want me here when you tell Skye?' May asked, slightly worried that she might lash out.

Coulson sighed, before replying, 'No, she'll feel like we're ganging up on her. I'll do it alone.'

May nodded, before saying, 'Well, I should be going, I have to prepare for an assembly for tomorrow. You know how much I hate public speaking.'

Coulson chuckled, before saying, 'Okay, thanks for coming by, even if it was with bad news.'

Coulson shut the door behind her and checked the time. Skye would be back from work in half an hour, and Coulson decided to start cooking, if only just to distract himself from his nervousness. This was the first real issue they would be facing and he didn't know how Skye would react.

* * *

Half an hour later, Coulson heard the front door open.

'Skye?' He called.

'Yep, it's me,' she called back, shutting the door, and about to take her things upstairs.

'Do you mind coming here for a sec?' Coulson asked, tentatively.

Skye placed her bag at the bottom of the stairs, and went through to the kitchen, where Coulson was making her favourite, pepperoni pizza.

'Sure, AC, what's up?'

Coulson let out a sigh, before starting, 'Mel came round earlier... It was about your grades.'

Skye mentally shouted an expletive, before nodding.

'Okay, whats gonna happen?' Skye tried to keep her voice calm. She thought this was it. She was leaving. She'd been kicked out for less.

'Mel has arranged for you to take part in the peer tutoring program she told us about.' Skye sagged in relief.

'That's it?'

Coulson looked at her, confused. 'That's it.'

'What, no shouting, no arguments? How are you this calm?'

Coulson shrugged. 'It a small issue, a bump in the road. We will over come it. I know you're clever, you can bring up your grades.'

Skye gave Coulson a look, one which he couldn't discern. It seemed like a mix of gratitude and disbelief.

'Her name is Jemma, she's in your Math class. She will be coming here after school tomorrow. I've cancelled your shift at the store.'

Skye wasn't surprised she didn't know who this Jemma was, she didn't really pay attention. Skye agreed to the time, and went upstairs. It could have been worse.

* * *

The next day, Skye looked around the class room. She didn't see anyone that she thought was called Jemma, maybe Coulson got the class wrong. Not that it mattered, she would find out soon enough.

Skye was reading, but she was distracted. Simmons kept looking at her again. It was a habit of hers, one that Skye shared when Simmons looked the other way. She couldn't help it. Simmons was gorgeous, and she loved the look of frustration on her face every time she saw Skye ignoring the lesson. That wasn't why Skye was distracted, though. Something was different about Simmons' stares this time. Her usual look of frustration had been replaced by one of smugness. Skye would have been more curious, if her thoughts weren't distracted by how damn sexy that smirk made Simmons.

Skye pushed down those thoughts, and returned to her book. It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Skye wandered down the road, taking her time. She wanted to put off the next hour and a half for as long as possible.

She looked at her phone. Jemma would be at her house by now. She quickly texted Coulson, saying she was 2 minutes away.

She picked up her pace, even if it was only by a little. She didn't want to disappoint Coulson. Soon enough, the house was in sight. She walked down the path, and let herself in.

'Hey, AC, it's me.' She called.

'Hey, Skye, I sent her up to your room, I figured you wouldn't want me bothering you.' Coulson called back.

Skye shouted a thanks and climbed the stairs. She reached her room, and knocked. She didn't know why, it was her room. She just didn't want to startle Jemma.

Opening the door, she started, 'Hey, Jemma, I'm Sk-'

Skye's brain seemed to short circuit. There, sitting on her bed, was -

'Simmons!?'

* * *

Simmons looked at the house in front of her. It was small, but pretty, perfect for a small family. She was 10 minutes early, of course, but she didnt mind. She hoped this was indeed the home of Philip Coulson.

Simmons walked down the path, and made her way to the front door. Ringing the door bell, she smoothed down cardigan, wanting to make a good impression.

The door was quickly opened a middle aged man, in a suit and tie.

'Hello, you must be Jemma. I'm Philip Coulson.'

Simmons grinned, trying not to squeal. 'Please, call me Simmons. Everyone does.'

Coulson smiled, before answering, 'Okay, in that case, Simmons, call me Phil. Please, do come in.'

Simmons entered the house, and soon found herself with a drink.

'Skye isn't back yet, she'll be here soon,' Coulson explained, apologetic. This man was completely different to Skye, nothing like she expected.

Coulsons phone beeped, and Coulson looked at it. 'Speak of the devil. Skye's a couple of minutes away. Why don't you head up to her room, you can set everything up.'

Simmons nodded, and picked up her bag. Coulson showed her to the room, and left her to her own devices.

She looked around the room, and took it all in. It was pretty bare, no photos or pictures, really, the only thing the room had plenty of was books. Simmons sighed. It looked kind of sad. Brushing those thoughts away (who was she to judge, her room was filled with Science competition trophies) and set about laying out her many text books. May had given her a list of all the classes Skye took, and apart from Computer Science, she was extremely competent.

Simmons heard a bang, as the front door closed, followed by the sound of Skye calling, 'Hey, AC, it's me.' AC? Was that Coulson? She heard Coulson call back, and then footsteps walking up the stairs. Simmons sat down on the edge of the bed.

There was a cautious knock on the door, and then, 'Hey, Jemma, I'm Sk-'

Simmons tried to contain her laughter, as Skye managed to sputter out, 'Simmons!?'

'Expecting someone else?'

Skye seemed to be gaping like a fish now. As if realizing what she was doing, Skye composed herself. 'I thought my tutor was Jemma.'

Simmons couldn't help it anymore, she laughed. 'And what did you think my name was?' She asked, before pointing both her thumbs at herself. 'Jemma Simmons.'

Comprehension seemed to dawn on Skye's face. 'Oh.. I guess I never really thought about that.'

Simmons smiled, before turning serious. 'Okay, we should probably get started. I want you to answer a couple of questions about each subject first, so I can see how much you know already.'

Skye looked at her. 'You're making me take a test.' She deadpanned.

Simmons sighed, 'I knew you wouldn't like it. Please, can you just try? I know you never work at school, but you are smart, I know it. Could you just try?'

Skye paused for a moment, before relenting. 'Fine. I'll try, but only because I promised AC. I want to stay.

'What do you mean you wa-'

'Lets get this over with.' Skye interrupted, before grabbing the papers that Simmons was holding and the pencil she had given her on her first day. Simmons smiled, seeing the pencil finally put to proper use. She stood up, and went over to Skye's collection of books.

'May I?' she asked. Skye looked up from the paper, and nodded, before turning back to the questions, and started to scribble down an answer.

Simmons smiled to herself, and began looking through the books. She paused at a book that she hadn't read, Anthem by Ayn Rand, and plucked it off the shelf. She started to flick her way through it, expecting Skye to take her time, but by the time Simmons had reached the 4th chapter, Skye was done, calling her name.

'Simmons.'

Simmons tore herself away from the book and looked at Skye.

'I'm finished.' Skye handed the paper over to Simmons, and reached for her laptop.

Simmons started going through the answers, whilst Skye started playing some music, and scrolling on what Simmons thought was some Social Media sight. It took about 10 minutes before she had finished.

'Skye, you are amazing.'

Skye looked up from her laptop, with a smirk. 'Sorry, what?'

'You are amazing! You practically got every question right, without even trying. How?'

Skye frowned. 'I do my homework, I just don't hand it in.'

Simmons laughed, 'Is that supposed to be a metaphor?'

'No. When you're learning, you are a lot more productive when you are doing it for your own interests instead of being forced into it by school. I find it easier to work for myself.'

Simmons nodded. 'I get that. I just don't understand why you don't still work hard in the tests at school.'

Skye shrugged. 'There's no point. I'm not gonna be here long enough for it to matter.'

Simmons frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'Never mind. So what do you want to do now?'

'Well, these tutor sessions are mandatory till your grades get above a C, so we have to do something, at least till the next set of tests. How about we do some homework?'

Skye rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, no. I have a better idea.' Skye grabbed her laptop, and opened it. She clicked and waited, before showing Simmons.

'Really, Skye, Netflix?' Simmons asked, incredulous.

'I'm serious, you look like you could use a break from homework.' Skye joked.

'Aghh, fine. You're a bad influence though.' Simmons relented.

Skye shrugged. 'It's becoming a real issue.'

Simmons laughed.

'So, what are we watching?

* * *

Skye heard the stairs groan, and quickly shut her laptop.

'What are you doing?'

Skye shook her head, and tossed a text book at her, before grabbing one for herself. As if on clue, there was a knock on the door.

'Come in.' Skye called.

Coulson opened the door, and saw the two girls with their text books. He gave them a knowing smile, before saying, 'I figured you two would be hungry, I made us some dinner, if you would like.'

'Are you sure? I wouldn't want to over stay my welcome.' Simmons threw an uncertain glance at Skye.

Skye nodded, 'Stay, AC is a great cook, and he always makes too much.'

Coulson laughed, and Simmons relented. 'Okay, I'll stay.'

'Great, it's ready now, if you wanna come down.' Coulson grinned. It was nice seeing Skye with people her own age.

Dinner was good. Coulson had made pasta, and garlic bread, and it was up to his usual standard of food.

Simmons seemed to be accompanied with never ending chatter.

'If you don't mind me saying, I love your books. I've read all of them, and they were just brilliant.'

Coulson smiled, 'Well, it's always great to hear your work appreciated.'

'It would be fascinating to hear about your thought process whilst writing them, it seems strange to think this whole other universe came from someone's own imagination. The mind truly is a wonderful thing.'

Skye found herself just listening to the sound of Simmons' voice. That accent, the way she spoke, it was so different. It was elegant yet simple. Skye could listen to it all day. She realized that Coulson had asked her a question, and she jerked her attention back to them.

'Sorry, what did you say?'

Coulson smiled. 'I said, what classes do you and Simmons share?'

'Oh, we have science, English, and Math. I actually sit next to her in Math. She lent me a pencil on my first day.' Skye managed to get out.

Simmons smiled, and Coulson nodded. 'And how's the tutoring going?'

Skye really didn't know what to say, thankfully, Simmons stepped in.

'Its going well. Give it a month or two, and I really think Skye could get an A.'

Coulson smiled, 'I'm sure she will, Skye has the potential.'

Skye was blushing now, her cheeks burning. 'Guys, stop, I'm right here,' she joked, and Simmons laughed.

'Actually, I should probably get going. My parents will want me back before dark.' Simmons said, before placing her knife and fork in the centre of the plate.

'Would you like me to give you a lift?It's cold out.' Coulson asked, taking his, and Simmons' plate and putting it in the sink.

'Actually, I only live 2 blocks away, I can walk.' Simmons explained.

Coulson nodded, before saying, 'Well, Skye can walk you, she needs the exercise, stuck on her laptop all day.' Simmons laughed, and Skye shook her head. Her blush only increased.

'Let's grab your stuff and we can go.' Skye said, grabbing Simmons by the wrist and taking her upstairs, before Coulson could embarrass her any more.

* * *

Simmons quickly placed all her text books in her bag, and looked around.

'Shoot. I think I left my jacket in my locker.' Simmons groaned.

Skye looked outside her window and saw it was already dark out, and the trees were swaying in the wind.

'Here, grab one of mine.' Skye went to her closet, and grabbed her leather jacket, tossing it to her.

'Thanks.' Simmons said, before putting it on. Skye smiled, seeing Simmons in her jacket. It suited her.

'You know, you should switch up your look sometime, it looks good. Not that you don't rock the virginal school girl, cardigan and tie look.' Skye teased.

'Shut up.' Simmons playfully shoved her.

'Okay, now I really got to go,' Simmons said, seeing a clock. She picked up her bag, and followed Skye downstairs.

'See you in a few, AC,' Skye called, before opening the door.

'Let's go.'

The air was cold, and Simmons was grateful for Skye lending her the jacket. It hugged her tight and kept her warm.

'So,' Skye began, as they walked down the street. 'Tonight was fun.'

Simmons laughed, before replying, 'Yeah, I had more fun then I expected.'

'Hey, what's that supposed to mean,' Skye rose her hand to her chest in mock indignation.

Simmons giggled. 'Come on, you know how annoyed I get by you in class. You never work! It almost seemed like you were doing it to spite me. Which is ridiculous, seeing as we barely know each other.'

'Well, I'm glad I exceeded expectations. I wouldn't want to make tutoring a chore for you. It must be hard, all that Netflix we watched.' Skye teased.

'Yes, well, that isn't usually standard. And it defiantly won't be permanent. We need to at least do work some of the time. Especially if you refuse to work at school.'

'Ughh, really?' Skye groaned.

'How about this. If you take notes in class, and actually try in tests, we can do what ever you want on our study sessions... Within reason. We can watch all the Netflix you want.'

Skye thought for a second. 'Fine. If you agree to do whatever I want.'

Simmons paled slightly, realizing what she had just committed to.

'But with in reason,' Simmons squeaked.

Skye laughed. 'Within reason,' she agreed, sticking her hand out.

Simmons took it, and shook. No going back now.

They continued to walk in silence for a couple of feet, before Simmons stopped.

'This is my house.' She pointed to the large house, with a fancy car parked outside.

Skye let out a low whistle. 'You don't do things half assed, do you? This is a nice place.' Simmons shrugged.

'Yeah, it's okay.' She looked sad for a moment.

'Hey, I almost forgot.' Skye reached into her bag, and pulled out a book. Handing it to Simmons, she said, 'You were reading it earlier. It's good. I hate it when I start one and can't finish it, so I figured you should borrow it.'

Simmons smiled, taking the book, before pulling Skye in a tight hug.

'Thanks.' Skye felt her breath on her neck, and froze. Feeling the movement, Simmons let go.

'Umm, my parents are probably waiting. I should go.' Simmons quickly walked down the path, and opened the front door.

Calling out, 'Mum, Dad?' She got no response. They weren't even home.

Simmons leaned against the door and sighed. She had to make it awkward. Simmons took a deep breath, to calm her nerves, and smelt an unfamiliar perfume. Looking down, she realized she was still wearing Skye's jacket.

She decided she liked the scent. It reminded her of Skye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys, it took a while to churn this one out, but its a longer one so.. I've had a really crappy week, so i only started this chapter yesterday, sorry for the wait. This chapter got a lil fluffy, but oh well.
> 
> Thanks for the great response you've all given me on this fic, it means a lot :)
> 
> send a review with what you think, oh and if you have any good ideas for Skye to try and get Philinda together, send it my way :) thanks


	5. Hickeys

Skye woke with a smile on her face, and she paused till she remembered why. Instantly, she was blushing.

'Stop it, Skye,' she muttered to herself, feeling like a bashful idiot.

She quickly got dressed, and stopped to grab her jacket. 'Oh.' Simmons still had it. She shrugged to herself, and grabbed a different one, an old army jacket, that she had found in a thrift store. Going downstairs, she greeted Coulson.

'Hey, AC.'

'Hello Skye, how did you sleep?' he asked, with a smile.

'Good. I think I have the softest bed ever.' She admitted with a grin. This was strange, she thought. She had never felt so comfortable around a foster parent. Coulson just exuded trustworthiness.

Coulson chuckled. Serving up a plate full of pancakes, and a bottle of syrup for Skye, he asked, 'And how was the tutoring? She seemed nice.'

'Good,' she responded. 'Simmons is just about the nicest person ever, its a little weird. God knows why she is wasting her time on me.'

Coulson smiled, a little sad at the self-depreciation in her tone.

'Maybe because she can see the good in you.'

Skye shrugged. 'Well, we're meeting again on Wednesday. I was thinking about maybe going to the store with her, it's a good place to revise.'

Coulson nodded.

'That's a good idea. You want a lift to school?'

'Nah, don't bother, I can get the bus.' Skye replied.

'Hey, you've got a licence, don't you? Why don't you just take the car?' Coulson offered.

Skye gasped. 'You don't mean Lola, do you? I couldn't.'

Coulson laughed. 'Oh, god no! I haven't even let Mel behind the wheel. I mean the other one.'

'You have another car?' Skye asked. Lola must have cost him a fortune, how could he afford another one?

'Come on, I'll show you.' Coulson put his plate into the sink, and Skye grabbed her bag and jacket. Coulson then took Skye down to the garage.

He pulled some tarp of a car and showed Skye. It was a pretty new model, a Silver SUV. Skye was never good with cars, but she knew it was quite a good one.

'Coulson, I couldn't. It looks so nice.'

'Please, it just goes unused... It was my wife's.. before she... umm... Besides, it cant look very cool being picked up by an old fella like me every day.' Coulson brushed off the topic, and Skye thought it best to let it go.

'Please, in Lola, you could be an ancient wrinkly granddad and still look cool,' Skye grinned. 'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, I was thinking about selling it, before you came. I figure why not let you use it.'

Skye hugged Coulson and laughed. 'You're the best!'

She let go, and Coulson retrieved the keys from a peg on the wall.

'Umm, I'm not all that great with the whole parental figure thing, but,' Coulson tried to look stern. 'No drink driving, umm no going out at all hours of the night, tell me first, and umm, if anything brakes, come to me.'

Skye almost burst out laughing, at the awkwardness of Coulson, but she managed to contain herself. Instead, she gave a nod, and moved to put her bag in the trunk of the car.

'Err, Coulson, I don't think you meant to leave this in here...'

Coulson gave her a confused look, and Skye pulled her hand out of the trunk. In her hand, holding it by the end of the butt, was a pistol.

'SHIT!' Coulson quickly took it from Skye, and checked to see if the safety was off. Once he was sure it was, Coulson clicked the magazine release, and let it fall into his other hand.

'I am so sorry! I must have left it in there after my last mission. Aubrey would let me use the SUV for mission, less conspicuous than Lola.'

Skye laughed, 'Coulson, its fine. Weren't you shot on your last mission? No one can blame you. Umm, there aren't more of those laying around the house are there?'

'No, Skye, there aren't.' Coulson said, smiling at Skye's worry.

'Good. I really should get going. I'll be late.' Skye said, before getting into the car. Seeing the remote to the garage door attached to the mirror, she pressed the open button. Waiting for the doors to open, Skye started the engine and opened her window.

'Bye, AC, thanks for the ride.' Skye said again.

Coulson smiled. 'Bye, Skye.'

As she began to reverse out of the drive, she called out, 'Try not to shoot yourself in the foot,' and was responded with laughter as she drove away.

Today is going to be a good day, she thought to herself, as she fiddled to find a good radio station. Finding one she liked, she began to hum along to the music, enjoying being behind a wheel again.

A good day, indeed.

* * *

Else where, Jemma Simmons was not having a good morning. Left in a daze, after meeting with Skye, she had forgotten to set her alarm. She woke up instead to the sound of the front door slamming shut, and looked at the time.

Crap! She had 20 minutes to get to school. She quickly got out of bed, and threw on a pair of jeans and a blouse. She didn't bother to look if they went with each other, instead, gathering the books she would need for school that day. She rushed down the stairs, and grabbed a cereal bar, hastily chewing it as she put her shoes on. She sighed when she saw a note on the coffee table.

' _Going to be late home tonight. Case is starting to pick up. Can you fix yourself some dinner? Thanks._

_Love you, honey. Mum and Dad xox'_

It would be nice to see her parents once in a while, when they weren't consumed with work. Simmons brushed of the thought. Now was not the time. Speaking of time, She looked at the clock on the wall and groaned. 15 minutes.

Tearing back upstairs, she went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and ran a brush through her hair. Once she was sure she didn't look like a bird had died in her hair, she went back downstairs, grabbing her phone and keys. Heading straight for the door, she picked up her jacket, and threw it on without looking.

Employing a brisk walk, she headed to the end of the road, just to see the last bus leave the stop. She groaned, and put her head in her hand. Suddenly she froze. The smell of flowers, that seemed to make her heart flutter, wafted up from her sleeves. And suddenly she remembered. They weren't her sleeves. She was wearing Skye's jacket.

Simmons smiled, despite her predicament. She had an excuse to talk to Skye today, outside of class. Suddenly feeling slightly better, Simmons straitened, and started walking in the direction of school. Hopefully she would only miss homeroom.

* * *

' _On a stormy sea of moving emotion_

_Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean,_ ' Skye sang, her voice filling the car.

' _I set a course for winds of fortune,_

_But I hear the voices say Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are do_ \- Oh!' Skye stopped.

Pulling up the car to the side walk, she turned down the music, and opened her window.

'Hey, loser! Need a lift?' Skye called.

Skye laughed as she watched Simmons momentarily stumble in surprise.

'Skye! Would you mind? I'm late.' Simmons asked, with a blush.

'The perfect Jemma Simmons? Late for school? Someone alert the media!' Skye teased, before gesturing at Simmons to get it.

Simmons laughed, before she walked round to the side of the car to get in.

'Thanks, Skye, I overslept.' Simmons said, her voice filled with shame.

'Don't worry about it, Simmons. It happens to everyone, no reason to get upset over it,' Skye said, a smile on her face.

'Yes Skye, but it never happens to me. I could get a detention! On my record!' Simmons exclaimed.

'Oh the horror!' Skye teased. 'It's a good thing I found you, then, isn't it?'

Simmons laughed, before responding, 'My hero.'

Skye started driving again, and hummed along to the song playing in the background.

'This is a nice car, I didn't know you had one.' Simmons said, after she looked around the spotless car.

Skye smiled, 'Yeah, its AC's. He's letting me use it now. I think he's worried I'll scratch Lola from the passenger seat.'

Simmons giggled, before responding pointedly, 'Yes, I think Lola is in danger when ever you are in the vicinity, eyes on the road.'

Skye blushed. She had been sneaking glances at Simmons, seeing her in her jacket just... Wow.

'Yeah, yeah. Nice jacket, where'd you get it?' Skye joked.

'Oh, just some girl, I think it suits me better anyway,' Simmons teased back.

Skye laughed. 'It's true.'

Simmons looked at Skye. 'What is?'

'It does suit you better, you should keep it.' Skye admitted.

Simmons laughed, 'Shut up, Skye, don't be stupid. I couldn't possibly keep it, it's got to have cost a fortune.'

Skye grinned. 'Simmons, someone has got to introduce you to thrift store shopping, I got it for $5, the one I'm wearing was just a 10.'

Simmons looked at her in disbelief.

'Trust me, Simmons, I'm not one to splash out on a piece of clothing. Keep it.'

Simmons frowned. 'If you're sure,' obviously clear she, herself, wasn't.

Skye smiled.

'We're here.'

Simmons looked outside in surprise. She had been so concentrated on Skye, she hadn't even noticed.

'Well, thanks for the lift... And the jacket.'

Skye smiled. 'Hey, it's no big deal. Actually,' Skye plucked Simmons' phone from her lap and put her number in as a contact. Sending herself a text, so she had the number, she passed it back to Simmons.

'If you ever need a lift, shoot me a text. We can carpool, and it means you can occasionally sleep in,' Skye said with a grin.

Simmons blushed. 'Thanks. We should get inside.' Skye nodded, and undid her seatbelt.

Getting out the car, Skye fully got to appreciate what Simmons was wearing. Black vans, a pair of jeans, a simple blouse and of course, her jacket. Skye blushed when she realised she was staring. She couldn't help it. Simmons made something so casual, seem stunning. Brushing away those thought, Skye got a little annoyed at herself. What was she doing? She was supposed to be isolating herself, not making crushes... Not that she had a crush.

Skye quickly shut her mind on mute, and locked her car. Walking up to the main building, Skye shot a goodbye to Simmons.

'Remember your promise, Skye.' Simmons said, as a way of saying goodbye.

'I wouldn't dream of it,' Skye called out, before walking away, a stupid smile on her face that wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

'Hey, Simmons!'

Simmons heard a distinct Scottish voice call down the hall way.

'Fitz, hello,' she responded with a smile once he had reached her.

'That's a nice jacket, is it new?'

Simmons couldn't contain the smile that rose to her lips.

'Yes, actually, it is new.'

Fitz grinned, 'You should wear it more often, it suits you.'

Simmons blushed, remembering those same words, but a different speaker.

'Thanks. I have to get to class.'

* * *

Skye kept her promise to Simmons, even going as far as to raise her hand in question, much to her teachers surprise. Word seemed to travel fast in the teachers lounge, as when Skye saw May, she gave her a small knowing smile that was usually reserved for after school hours.

Through out the day, she kept running into Ward, rather unpleasantly. Each time, Ward was left a bumbling mess, whilst Skye walked away with a smirk. It was rather pathetic in Skye's opinion.

At lunch time, Skye saw Simmons with a group of friends. She recognised Trip, and one of the other guys seemed familiar, but she otherwise didn't know them. Skye felt her stomach turn when she was Simmons occasionally lean over to whisper into boy's ear. He had curly hair and a baby face. She supposed he was quite cute, and looked perfect with Simmons. She immediately disliked him, although she refused to see a link between the two points.

She shrugged it off. Its not like she was with Simmons, why was she annoyed by it? It was stupid. Maybe she was working too hard. That must be it, she thought.

* * *

Over the next two classes, Skye relaxed a bit. She still took notes, but she was a bit more lax about her shorthand. By the end of the day, her hand was aching. She didn't know how people did this all day, everyday. It was tiring. Putting her notes in her bag, Skye left her last class. Making her way to her locker, Skye reached for her keys and stopped.

'Fuck.' Skye muttered. She had left her jacket in her class room. Skye debated whether it was worth going back for, till she remembered. The car keys.

Sighing, Skye left the already emptying hall, and made her way back to the other side of the campus.

By the time she reached the classroom, the lights were off, and the teacher gone. Luckily the room was unlocked, and she got her jacket. Shrugging it on, she patted her pockets and made sure her keys were still there. She sighed in relief when she found them, and made the less rushed journey back to her locker.

Once she was there, she opened it, and grabbed all her books and shoving them in her bag ungracefully. She plugged her headphones into her phone, and placed them on her ears. Picking a good song, she started rearranging the books in her bag so they would all fit. The hallway was empty now, so she aloud herself a quiet hum as she messed with her bag. Finally satisfied that she could close her backpack, she did up the zip and placed it on her shoulder. She hitched it up so it was more comfortable, and then slammed her locker shut.

Skye let out a shriek as she saw some one standing right behind where her locker door was.

'What the hell, Ward? You scared the crap out of me!' Skye shouted, pulling out her headphones.

Ward smiled and ignored her question. 'You have a beautiful voice. What were you humming?'

Skye stared at him in shock. 'What?'

'I would like to hear you sing sometime,' he continued, a stupid grin on his face.

Skye realised what was happening and groaned.

'Are you serious? I almost broke your finger!'

'I know. No one has ever stood up to me like that. It was -'

'Please say rude.' Skye almost begged.

'Brave,' Ward finished, dreamily.

'Oh, god.' Skye groaned again, before walking as far away from him as possible. It didn't work as Skye heard him trying to keep up with her.

'We should go out some time, just the two of us.' Ward offered, and Skye stopped in her tracks.

She turned to look at Ward. 'Look, Big Guy, I. Don't. Like. You.' She punctuated each syllable with a prod to his overly muscle-y chest.

A look of hurt consumed his face. He really was an over grown puppy. Skye almost felt sorry for him before she came to her senses.

'What? Why not? You're hot, I'm hot, and on the foot ball team. What isn't there to love?'

Skye groaned and stormed away. Again Ward followed her.

'Seriously, why?' he asked again.

'Why?! Maybe because you molested me on my first day here! Is that good enough for you?' Skye suddenly blurted out.

'That was a compliment!' Ward exclaimed, reaching for Skye's shoulder. He quickly retracted his hand from her as he saw the thunderous glare she sent him.

'Okay, okay, I'm sorry! It was a dick move and I shouldn't have done it. My friends dared me to.'

'Well then your friends are all as big of an idiot as you are!' Skye grumbled. 'Now, will you please go away!'

'Not until you go on a date with me.' Ward all but begged.

Skye stormed out of the school building, and into the parking lot. There were only 3 cars left, hers, Ward's and a girls, who was currently making her way over to it.

Skye tried to open her door, but Ward was suddenly in the way.

'Date me.'

'NO!'

'Please? Give us a shot.'

'Look, you're not my type.' Skye said, annoyed.

Ward laughed. 'Please, everyone is my type!'

Skye laughed. 'Yeah? Well, I guess I'm the exception, then.'

'I don't believe you.' Ward argued.

'Ugh!' Skye turned around and strode up to the girl who was by her car, obviously listening in.

'Hey, don't get mad,' Skye muttered, before colliding with her, launching into a kiss.

She felt the girls mouth on hers, and she sucked on her lip. The girl gasped, and Skye took that opportunity to slide her tongue into her mouth. She groaned, and the girl stumbled back, till she was pressed against her car. Skye felt a hand slide through her hair, and smiled into the kiss. Finally pulling away, Skye turned back to look at Ward, who was staring in complete shock.

'You're.. She... ' Ward suddenly ran to his car, and turned on the engine. Skye turned back, to the girl.

She smiled apologetically, before the girl pulled her back in. Skye let out a squeak, but went with it. They stood there, pressed against the car, until the Skye pulled away, and latched herself onto the girls neck. She sucked hard on her pulse point, and felt, more than heard, the girl moan. Skye felt hands lift her face up, and she followed, kissing her mouth once again. After a couple of seconds, Skye felt a giggle rise and couldn't help herself laughing into the kiss. She pulled away, and saw the girl start laughing too.

'I am so sorry.' Skye managed to get out, before laughing again.

'Its no big deal, it's not like I wasn't into it,' the girl teased.

Skye smiled, 'I'm Skye.'

'Bobbi,' she responded.

'Ward wouldn't leave me alone, figured he wouldn't believe I was gay till I showed him,' Skye said, in a way of explanation.

'Its cool,' Bobbi responded. 'Simmons never told me you were so good with your tongue,' She added with a wink.

Suddenly, Skye blushed. 'You.. You know Simmons.'

'Yeah, we're friends.'

'Oh, well that's cool. Umm, I probably should go now, I've got work.. Okay.' Skye said, turning to go back to her car.

Bobbi looked slightly confused, before she called after her, 'Hey, wait.'

Skye turned back, and Bobbi jogged over. Pulling out a pen, she grabbed Skye's hand. She scribbled a number, and said, 'We should hang out some time. Call me if you ever want to.. Unwind,' with a wink.

'Sure.. I'd like that,' Skye responded, surprised at what Bobbi meant. 'I really have to go now, though. I'll see you around.'

Bobbi smiled, and walked back to her car. Skye paused for a second to watch her swaying hips before she caught herself. She quickly went to her car, and turned on the engine. What a day.

* * *

The next day, Simmons munched on her sandwich, enjoying the company. Bobbi had just arrived with her tray of food, and sat down opposite Simmons at the table.

'Hey, Simmons.' Bobbi smiled at her, and Simmons nodded at her, gesturing to her full mouth in apology.

Bobbi grinned before saying, 'So, I met Skye yesterday.'

Simmons suddenly looked up, and gulped down the rest of what was in her mouth.

'Really, what did you think?'

Bobbi smirked. She didn't tell her what she had really been thinking about Skye, she didn't want Simmons to choke on her food. Instead, she just said, 'She was nice, we didn't really say much though. '

Simmons tried not to worry about the smirk on Bobbi's face, and just nodded politely.

'Hey, Bobbi,' Tony interrupted her thoughts, 'Nice hickey!'

Bobbi laughed and gave Tony a high five. At the end of the table, she heard Lance say, 'Wait! What hickey?'

Simmons laughed. Apparently Bobbi heard him too. 'What was that, Lance?' she said in an innocent voice.

Lance finally spotted the bruise on her neck and paled. 'So... are we seeing other people now? Is that.. Who is he?'

' _She_ is none of your business,' Bobbi stressed the she, 'and yeah, I guess we are.'

Simmons threw him a sympathetic look, and Bobbi just smirked again. Wait.. She? Bobbi had met Skye yesterday. A frown of realisation grew on Simmons' face and suddenly Bobbi had dropped the smirk.

'You okay there, Simmons?'

'Yeah, yeah, I just got to.. go,' Simmons managed to get out before rushing out the room.

Bobbi just frowned. What had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, please don't hate me, I promise there is a happy skimmons ending. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. The song was Carry on My Wayward Son, by Kansas, thats my jam :)
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	6. Booty Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a warning, there is some sexual content in this chapter, (but don't get too excited)

_Hey, are we still on for our tutor session today?_

Skye folded up the note, and poked Simmons in the shoulder. Simmons looked at her with a questioning glance. Skye had been wondering why she had been looking so forlorn all lesson, and needed the excuse to talk to her.

She surreptitiously passed the note to Simmons, and watched as she opened it under her desk. Skye was confused, when she saw Simmons sag a little after reading it. Simmons wrote her reply, folded it back up, and passed it to Skye.

' _Oh, I had forgotten about that. Yeah, sure_ ,' was written in the messy scrawl that she had come to associate with Simmons.

_Wow, try not to sound so excited about it. Everything okay?_

Simmons read Skye's reply and paused. Was everything okay? Truthfully, Simmons hadn't actually forgotten about the meeting, in fact, she had been looking forward to it for the past two days. But then she saw the bruise on Bobbi's neck. She didn't know why she was so upset, so she just wrote back, ' _Yeah, just a bit tired, that's all._ '

Skye quickly read Simmons reply and worriedly looked at Simmons again. She didn't look tired, just sad.

_I promise it wont be a too exerting activity. Meet in the parking lot after school?_

Skye passed the note to Simmons, and watched as she wrote a one word reply.

_Okay_.

Skye sank into her seat. Something was bothering Simmons, and she would find out what it was. Skye had just made the decision, when the overhead speakers in all the classrooms sparked to life.

'Would Skye Coulson please report to the Heads office immediately.'

All eyes seemed to turn to Skye, and she sighed. What had she done this time? She quickly shoved her notes in her bag, and shrugged it over her shoulder. The stares seemed to follow her out of the classroom, all except one. Simmons was staring at the board, studiously ignoring Skye. What was up with her?

Skye pushed the thought away, and made her way to May's office. The receptionist told her to go straight in, so she gently nocked at the door, before opening it.

'Please, take a seat, Skye.' May spoke, and gestured to the chair in front of her desk. Skye did as she was asked, and worriedly looked at May.

'Ms May, am I in trouble?' Skye asked tentatively.

May smiled, before answering, 'No, Skye, sorry for taking you out of class, this is a personal matter.'

Skye wasn't sure if she should be more or less nervous.

'Its fine. Simmons and I can go over it at our session today,' Skye said.

May nodded, before replying, 'Good, I'm glad things are going well between you two.' May suddenly frowned. 'The reason why I called you today is because this Saturday is the anniversary of Phil's late wife's death.'

Skye froze. 'I.. I'm sorry, I knew she passed, but I didn't know when.'

'Its okay, Phil doesn't like to talk about it, so I'm not surprised. I thought you should know.'

'Is there anything I can do? Does he do anything?' Skye asked, worried.

'I honestly don't know. Its been 5 years, and he always goes to the cemetery to visit her, but he rarely does anything else. In a way, I think he feels it is his fault. He was driving when the car crashed. It was a drunk driver, he couldn't have done anything, but he blames himself.' Skye saw May's eyes begin to water.

'I'm so sorry. Did you know her?' she asked cautiously. She had never seen May so emotional.

'Yes, we were old college friends. I was the one who introduced them,' May smiled sadly. 'I know she wouldn't want Coulson to go on blaming himself. He needs to let go. Not forget, never, but move on.'

Skye nodded, understanding. She had seen her fair share of loss. Untreated, and it would eat you up alive.

'What should I do?' Skye asked, unsure.

May shook her head. 'I don't know. Be there for him. Fury and I have tried, but I think we were just a reminder to him. You can show him life after Audrey.'

Skye nodded. 'I'll think of something.'

'Thank you, Skye, you are good for him.' Skye blushed, and nodded.

'I don't know either of you that well, but I can tell he is lucky to have you,' Skye said, just some small words of comfort.

May gave her a small smile, and Skye stood up to leave.

'I'll see you later.'

* * *

Skye's class had finished, so she went to her locker, and grabbed her things, before heading to her car. Her mind was filled with worry, unsure how to help Coulson. She was so consumed with her thoughts, she didn't notice Simmons standing next to her car, till she was right in front of her.

'You're not getting expelled, are you,' Simmons said, only half joking.

Skye looked up in surprise. 'What? Oh, sorry, no. It was nothing.'

Simmons frowned. Now it was her turn to worry.

'Umm, should we go then?' Simmons asked.

'What? Right, lets go.' Skye responded, before unlocking the car, and heading round to the drivers seat.

Skye put on the radio to diffuse the silence, and started humming along.

'Hey, you just passed the turn in, are we not going to yours?' Simmons asked.

'Oh, no, I thought we could go to the book store. I work there, so I get discounts at the café.'

'Okay, that's nice.'

Skye nodded, and returned to humming.

The rest of the drive was quiet, and neither said anything till Skye had parked the car in the staff parking lot.

They both got out, and made their way into the store, where Skye was instantly greeted by Val.

'Hey, honey, its not your shift today is it?'

Skye smiled. 'Nah, Val, I'm here with Simmons, tutor session.'

Val laughed. 'Aww honey, I know you're too smart for a tutor. You been slacking?'

Skye grinned, and Simmons laughed. 'You caught me, Val.'

'Well, you better get working, I'm not employing any lack wit, no sir.'

Skye laughed. 'Sure thing, Val.'

Skye went through to the café, followed by Simmons.

'Do you want a drink?' Skye asked.

'Yeah, just a hot chocolate, please.' Skye nodded, and made her way to the counter. While she waited, she thought about what she and Simmons were going to do.

Skye returned with their drinks, and they sat there, sipping for a moment.

'So, you met Bobbi yesterday?' Simmons asked, nervously.

Skye suppressed a grin. 'Yeah, we met. She seems nice.'

Simmons nodded. 'You wouldn't happen to know anything about a bruise on her neck?'

Skye let out a giggle. 'Oh, well yeah... Ward was harassing me for a date, what a douche. Anyway, Bobbi was there, so I figured if I showed Ward I was gay, well, he'd get the hint.'

Simmons laughed, concealing her relief. 'So you don't go round kissing girls you just met then?' she asked, teasingly, but half serious.

Skye grinned, 'Nah, I'm more of a dinner and date kinda gal.'

Simmons smiled. 'So, what do you want to do on this study session?' she asked.

'Umm, I didn't really think that far ahead. I figure we could just talk.'

Simmons nodded. 'You first.'

Skye laughed, unsure what to say. 'So, you're from England. What's that like?'

'Really?' Simmons laughed, 'That's all you got?'

Skye just grinned. 'Yep, answer the question.'

* * *

Skye laughed, before she felt a vibration from her phone. It was just Coulson checking up on her. Skye saw the time at the top of her phone, and was surprised.

'We've been here for 2 and a half hours. We should probably head back,' Skye said, reluctantly.

'Really? It seems like no time has passed at all.' Simmons was surprised, but reached for her bag.

Skye shot a goodbye to Val, before they both left. They made their way over to the car, hurried by the cold, and soon got inside. Skye started the engine, and just sat there for a moment, waiting for the heating to start up.

'Sorry for keeping you so late,' Skye said, not sounding at all sorry.

Simmons laughed. 'Don't worry, they're probably not home yet.' There was a hint of sadness in her tone.

Skye reversed out of her spot, and hit the road, before asking, 'Tell me about them. Your parents.'

Simmons smiled. 'They're great. They are really smart, its where I get it from. We would always watch the sun set, when I was a kid. When I got scared, my mother would sing me a lullaby, the same one her mother sung her. My dad would always take me ice skating at Christmas. To the winter wonderland in London.'

Skye smiled sadly. 'They seem nice.'

Simmons frowned. 'They are. But ever since we moved to America two years ago, they work all the time. They're big shot lawyers; its how they met. They mean to make time for me, I know they do, but work always comes first. They work so hard, so we can afford the big house in the nice neighbourhood, but the house just seems empty without them.' Simmons looked down at her hands in her lap, and sighed

Skye reached over, and placed her hand on Simmons', giving it a squeeze.

'Have you told them how you feel?' Skye asked.

Simmons shook her head. 'No, I don't want to be a nuisance.'

Skye frowned. 'They love you, you wouldn't be a nuisance.'

Simmons just shrugged. 'Tell me about your family.'

Skye froze. 'Um, I really don't wa-'

'You never talk about them,' Simmons interrupted. 'From what I've seen, Phil is great. Why wont you tell me?'

Skye shook her head. 'I don't want to.'

They had just pulled up to Simmons house, and Skye idled by the curb.

'I told you about mine. I've never told anyone that. I don't understand.'

'You really don't understand, do you?' Skye muttered harshly. She felt sick to the stomach, but she continued. She was already too close.

'I'm an orphan,' Skye admitted angrily. 'Philip Coulson is my foster parent, and before long, I'm gonna screw up, and I will have to go back to the orphanage. Again. There's no point getting good grades. No point in making friends, or joining any clubs, or even starting a relationship with Coulson. No point.' Skye ignored the sad look from Simmons

'One day, Coulson will realize what a fuck up I am, and show me the door. I will end up on my own, again. I'm sick of losing the things I love, so I'm not going to make anything worth losing. Its the only way I make it out from this unscathed. So, no, I don't like talking about my family. They left me on the doorstep with so much as a note. They're not worth the breath.'

Simmons looked at her, pity in her eyes. 'You're wrong. You're too busy worrying about what the world is doing to you that you cant see what you're doing to yourself. Maybe you should spend less time thinking about everyone making you leave, and start making them want you to stay.' Skye frowned and shook her head.

'You're birth family might have left you, but you have a new one now. And I can tell that Coulson really cares.'

Skye squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the words.

'I'm sorry. I cant. I cant talk about this. Can you leave, please.' Simmons gave Skye a hurt look, and opened her door.

'Come find me when you're ready to talk,' Simmons whispered, before climbing out, and slamming the door after her.

Skye watched as Simmons ran up her drive, roughly wiping away the tears that were sure to be falling. Skye let out a cry of anger and self-hatred, slamming the palms of her hands against the steering wheel. She relished in the smart she felt, tingling on her palms. Tears were falling freely now, and Skye hastily brushed them away.

Pulling out her phone, she looked through her contacts. Finding the one she wanted, she sent a quick text.

_Still want to blow of some steam?_

Skye waited for the reply that came instantly.

_My parents are away for the weekend. My place?_  Followed by an address.

Skye looked in the mirror above her, and wiped at her smudged make up, before looking back to her phone.

_Perfect._

* * *

It didn't take long for Skye to find Bobbi's house. It was nice, but Skye didn't stop to look at the view. She strode down the path and made her way to the front door. She rang the bell, and it was a couple of seconds, before the door was thrown open.

Skye didn't stop to say hello, instead, she reached forward, and kissed Bobbi, hard. She drew her tongue across Bobbi's bottom lip, and they parted for her, allowing her entrance.

Bobbi stumbled back, and Skye followed, managing to swing the door shut behind her. She spun them around, and pressed Bobbi against the door, nipping at her lip.

Bobbi let out a gasp, and Skye grinned in to the kiss, before finally pulling away.

'Well, hello to you too,' Bobbi joked, and Skye laughed.

'Bedroom?' Skye asked, that one word enough.

'Definitely,' Bobbi responded, breathlessly, before pulling Skye up a set of stairs.

She opened the third door down the corridor, and dragged Skye in. It was quite large, but there, in the centre, stood a huge bed.

Skye pulled Bobbi to the bed, and sat her down on the edge, before straddling her.

'Should have figured you would be a top,' Bobbi moaned, before Skye silenced her with a kiss.

There lips moved together, letting them explore each other, till Skye pulled away. She pulled her top over her head, leaving her in her bra, and then moved to do the same to Bobbi.

Bobbi let her, and pulled Skye down for another kiss. Skye pushed forward, and they both fell back onto the bed, Bobbi underneath her. Skye broke their kiss, and moved down to her neck, placing soft kisses, trailing further and further down Bobbi's chest.

Skye started to reach down to unclasp Bobbi's bra, but Bobbi's hands met hers, and pulled them away. Skye looked up in confusion.

'Is this okay?' Skye asked, worrying she had overstepped her boundaries.

Bobbi groaned, 'Believe me, this is definitely okay, that's not it.'

Skye sat up from Bobbi, still straddling her.

'What's wrong then?'

'Why are you doing this?' Bobbi asked, 'I know a distraction when I see one. What happened?'

Skye shook her head. 'What? Nothing happened. Why do you think I need a distraction to do this?'

Bobbi shrugged. 'Maybe I'm doing this for my own distraction. I broke up with my boyfriend, Lance. I still love the fucker,' Bobbi admitted. 'I'm distracting myself, and so are you. I know something happened. Is it to do with Simmons?'

Skye's eyes widened, and she stuttered, 'Wha- I'm- No!'

'So it is, then. What happened?'

'How did you know?' Skye asked, ignoring her question.

'Simmons told me about your tutor sessions, she was really excited.

Skye hung her head in shame. She had completely destroyed Simmons.

'Simmons kept asking about my family. I'm an orphan, and I didn't want to talk about it. I snapped, and shouted at her, pushed her away.' Skye spoke, barely a whisper.

'Why? Why push her away?'

Skye frowned. 'I never stay anywhere longer than a few months, every time, the foster families leave me. It's going to happen again, my foster dad is gunna get bored with me, and then its back to the orphanage I go. I don't want to make friendships just to loose them.

Skye looked at Bobbi, and frowned. She knew she could trust her. 'But with Simmons, it's more than that. I think... I think I might be falling for her.'

Bobbi's eyes softened, and she pulled Skye in for a long hug. There were a few brief moments, before Bobbi spoke.

'Umm, we should probably put out shirts back on...'

Skye laughed, and let go of Bobbi, and got up from the bed. She picked up the two shirts on the floor, and chucked Bobbi's to her.

'Thanks.'

They both pulled the tops over their heads, and Skye sat down back on the bed.

'How long have you been with your foster dad?' Bobbi asked, after a moment of silence.

'Bit over a month.' Skye responded with a shrug.

'Has he given you any reason to doubt him?'

'No,' Skye said begrudgingly, 'He's been the greatest I've ever met.'

Bobbi nodded, before asking another question. 'Has he been anything like the other homes?'

'No.'

'Exactly. Why are you so sure he is going to leave you?' Bobbi said. 'Simmons told me about him, and believe me, it was a lot, she's a fan of his books. From what I've heard, he is a good guy. Have a little faith, and it will be okay. It's no reason to push Simmons away over. She's worth the risk.

Skye looked at Bobbi with a smile. 'You're right. Of course you're right.'

'I always am.' Bobbi replied with a grin.

'Oh really,' Skye arched a brow at her. 'Then why are you here instead of with your boyfriend?' Skye asked.

Bobbi's grin faded. 'We broke up. He was always so jealous. As you probably figured, I'm Bi, and he was fine with it, but he would always get jealous when ever I was with other people. He never said anything, but I knew.'

Skye looked at her. 'Did you ever give him a reason to be jealous?'

'Well.. I might have flirted with a couple of people... Just to piss him off.'

'Why didn't you just talk about it with him? You love him, and he'd be stupid not to love you back. Don't end things just because you couldn't communicate properly.'

Bobbi frowned. 'God, I've been so stupid,' she groaned, before putting her palm to her head.

'Go talk to him. Make things right,' Skye insisted, nudging at her side.

Bobbi looked at her in disbelief. 'Nuh uh, you do not just get to worm your way out of this. I will go talk to Lance, if you go fix things with Simmons.'

Skye moved to protest, before Bobbi put her hand to her mouth.

'Wait, I'm not telling you to confess your feelings, do that in your own time. All I'm saying is fix your friendship. Deal?'

Bobbi checked the time on her phone.

'Its only 8, you should still be able to catch Simmons.' Bobbi said.

Skyes eyes flew open. 'What? NOW?!'

'Yes, you idiot! Now go get the girl!'

'Fine!'

They both got up, and went downstairs. Bobbi opened the door, and just as Skye was about to leave, Bobbi grabbed her wrist.

'Hey, if you ever want to hang out, actually hang out, as friends, you have my number.'

Skye smiled. 'Sure.'

Skye left to house, and ran to her car. Once she was in, she checked her phone. No messages from Simmons, but one from Coulson.

'What time are you getting home?'

It was sent an hour ago.

She quickly typed out a message, and sent it.

'Oops, sorry only just saw this. I'm hanging out at Simmons' for a bit, should be home by 10 at the latest.'

Skye turned on her engine, and just as she was about to drive, she got a message from Coulson.

'Okay. Be safe.'

Skye smiled, Bobbi was right. This time was definitely different.

She pushed the thought away, and drove at the limit, all the way to Simmons' house. She wasn't going to waste another second.

* * *

Skye nervously wiped her palms against her jeans, and running through what she was going to say. She had been standing there for 10 minutes, but she couldn't find the courage to go through with it.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, and pulled it out.

_Bobbi: Get on with it, idiot._

Skye looked at the message in confusion.

' _How do you know I haven't'?_ '

The reply came almost immediately.

_I'm on the phone to Simmons. Do it already._

Skye sighed, and took the leap. She rang the doorbell.

Through the door, she could hear that beautiful accent.

'Bobbi, I've got to go, someone's at the door. I'll call you later.'

The door flung open.

'Hel- Oh. Skye, its you.' Simmons couldn't help but keep the hurt out of her voice, and Skye could see her eyes were still puffy red.

'Simmons, you have every reason to hate me,' Skye suddenly launched into her speech.

'I was completely out of line, and should have never shouted at you. I was just a scared idiot. I was scared that I was going to become friends with you, and be happy, and then have it ripped away. I was idiot. And then Bobbi pointed out how stupid I was being -'

'You were with Bobbi?' Simmons interrupted, having been silent for all she had said until now.

Skye nodded. 'Yeah, we talked, and we sorted out some stuff, and she is going to talk to Lance and hopefully get back together with him. Anyway, Bobbi made me realise, that I'm not going to lose you. Coulson is a good guy, and I think it could actually work. And even if it doesn't, I'd much rather know you and loose you, than not know you at all. So, what I'm trying to say is... Will you forgive me for being an idiot, and let me be your friend again?'

Simmons looked at her for a long moment.

'You're right... You are an idiot,' Simmons said, before pulling Skye in for a massive hug. Skye let herself be enveloped by Simmons, and sighed happily.

'I'm so sorry,' She whispered again into her hair. Simmons just squeezed her tighter.

Skye was just about to say something else, when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

'Are you going to get that?' Simmons whispered.

Skye reluctantly let go, and pulled out her phone. It was Bobbi.

_'Me and Lance are back together :) Thank you, stupid.'_

Skye grinned, and showed her phone to Simmons, who laughed happily.

'Now, are you going to get in here, or stand on the porch all day?' Simmons joked.

'Definitely coming in.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, happy ending! This took a while to get there, but I'm happy with it :D Thanks for all the reviews, you're all awesome
> 
> Leave a comment of what you think, or any ideas. I'm always happy to hear from you :D


	7. Mama Skye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter deals heavily with death and mourning, just a heads up.

Skye made it back to the house at quarter to 10 and found Coulson in the living room.

'Hey, AC, sorry I didn't text back earlier,' Skye said, as she sat down on the couch.

'Don't worry about it,' Coulson replied, looking up from his book, 'Just try to tell me next time. I was worried.'

Skye smiled, and nodded. 'How are you doing?' Skye asked.

Coulson sensed that the question was slightly loaded, and looked Skye in the eyes. He could see something there, yet couldn't place it. Was it concern? Worry?

'I'm doing okay. Just working on the book.'

Skye nodded, although the look didn't cease. 'Well, I'm going to head up, have a nice night.'

She stood up, and went to the stairs, throwing one last look to Coulson before climbing them.

Coulson filled her thoughts as she got ready for bed. She didn't know how she would help him this Saturday. She brushed her teeth, before climbing into bed. He hadn't ever mentioned Audrey, not properly. He only spoke about her in passing, like with the car, and even then, it was nothing substantial. She didn't know how to help with something he wouldn't even talk about. Skye sighed, and grabbed her phone off the table. Switching it on, she went to google.

_'How to help someone in mourning.'_

Skye waited for the links to come up, before clicking the first one. It contained a list of the Dos and Don'ts when caring for someone in bereavement. Skye read through, but found the answers were pretty obvious, like be there for the person, and encourage them to talk, and listen.

Skye sighed, before typing another question into the search engine.

_'How to help someone on the anniversary of a death.'_

The first link lead her to a medical site, but had a list of five steps on comforting a friend during an anniversary of a loved ones passing.

_Step 1. Remember the anniversary date._  Well that seemed obvious, Skye thought, but it went on to say that you should recall the date, when speaking to the mourner, so as to let them know they don't have to go through it alone.

_Step 2. Send a note, card or small gift to commemorate the anniversary._  Skye frowned. What could she get Coulson to let him know she was there for him?

_Step 3. Offer to accompany your friend to the grave site._  That sounded easy enough, but what if he says no?  _You can also take them to engage in another activity that commemorates her loved one._  Skye sighed, she didn't know Audrey, what could she do?

_Step 4. Allow your friend to grieve for as long as necessary. Grief has no specific time period, and varies from person to person._

_Step 5. Offer your support. Encourage them to talk to you if they're up to it._

Skye sighed. It was all good advice, but Skye didn't know how it applied to her. She had only been in Coulsons life for a month and a bit. She didn't know if she was important enough to Coulson yet to make a difference. Skye flicked through some other sites, but they all said the same things. It was beginning to frustrate her, so she turned her phone off, and tried to sleep. She would mull it over again in the morning.

* * *

For the next day and a half, Skye pondered over what she could do. She barely listened in class, and was distracted at work, until finally, she was intercepted on her way to lunch, on Friday.

'Skye, what is up with you?'

Skye looked up from the ground to see Simmons.

'Hmm? Nothing, I'm fine,' Skye responded, distracted.

Simmons scoffed derisively. 'You really expect me to believe that? You've been off for the past day and a half. What's wrong?'

'It's nothing, really!' Skye insisted, 'I don't want to bother you with my problems.'

'Skye,' Simmons sighed, exasperated. 'That's how friendship works. I cant help if you don't tell me what it is.'

Skye frowned, and looked at Simmons. 'Its Coulson,' Skye admitted. 'Tomorrow is the anniversary of his wife's death. He hasn't had any closure, and blames himself. May told me and asked me to help, I just don't know how. I want to do something nice for him, but I barely know him, how can I make a difference?'

Simmons sighed. 'Skye, it will be okay. Come on, lets make a plan.'

Simmons grabbed Skye's hand, and took of in the direction of the library, dragging Skye with her.

* * *

Skye woke, to the sound of her blaring alarm. With a groan, she sat herself upright, before finding her phone to turn the alarm of. With a stretch, she made her way to her bathroom, and splashed herself with some cold water. Finally feeling a little more awake, she checked the time. 6:30. Skye got in the shower, and letting out a yawn, her body protesting to the early hour. Once she was done, she shoved on some smart/casual clothes, and made her way downstairs.

Once again, she checked the time. 6:45. Perfect. Coulson was like clockwork, everyday, shower, get dressed, downstairs cooking breakfast by 7:30. Guess the military training never shook. She had 45 minutes. Grabbing her phone and keys, she quietly left the house, and got into her car. Driving towards town, Skye couldn't help but feel jittery. Today would either go down well, or she could make it so much worse. It didn't take long for her to reach her destination, and so she quickly parked the car, and went into the shop.

'Hey, I ordered a bunch of flowers, for today.' Skye spoke out, to the shop keeper.

She smiled kindly at Skye, before asking, 'Can I have your name?'

'Skye Coulson.'

The woman typed into her computer and after a moment responded, 'Ahh yes, a dozen red Tulips. Let me just get them.' The woman disappeared into the back of the shop, and soon returned, with the flowers.

'Wow, they're beautiful.'

The woman smiled before agreeing, 'Aren't they? If you don't mind me asking, what's the occasion?'

Skye saddened a little, and replied, 'It's the anniversary of a friend of mine's wife passing.'

The woman smiled sadly, before saying, 'I'm sorry for your loss.'

Skye took the flowers, and placed $30 on the counter. 'Thanks. Keep the change,' Skye mumbled, before returning to her car.

She drove quickly back to the house, and silently slipped in, careful not to slam the door. Making her way to the kitchen, she placed the flowers in the sink, and set about preparing breakfast. It was Coulsons favourite, and was well under way, when Skye heard a shower running upstairs. 10 minutes.

She turned on the coffee maker, letting the pot boil, and began prepping the table. Everything perfectly set, Skye grabbed a couple of plates, and started to serve up the food, just as Skye heard Coulson make his way down stairs. She poured him a cup of coffee, black one sugar, just how liked it, and set it down on the table next to a plate.

'What's this?' Coulson asked with a confused frown.

Skye bit her lip, and mumbled, 'I thought I'd give you the day off cooking duties. This is okay, right?'

Coulson's frown faded, leaving behind a sad smile as he sat down at the table.

'This is lovely, Skye. Thank you... Who told you? Fury? Mels? It was Mels, wasn't it?'

Skye sat down opposite him, and nodded. 'Yeah, she told me. I wanted to do something nice.'

Coulson nodded, and thanked her again.

'Go on, then, take a bite,' Skye nudged nervously. 'It tastes okay, right? I haven't cooked in a while.'

Coulson took a bite, and nodded. 'Mmm this is amazing, Skye. Why am I doing all the cooking,' he joked weakly.

Skye smiled, and they continued to eat in silence. Once they were mostly done, and finishing the last of the coffee, Skye asked, 'So, do you have any plans for today?'

Coulson shrugged. 'I was planning on just heading to her gave for an hour or so. Otherwise, no.'

Skye nodded thoughtfully, before saying, 'Well, I was wondering if I could take you somewhere this evening. If that's okay.'

Coulson shrugged. 'Sure. I was planning on going to the church where she is at noon-ish, we can go after.'

'That's fine, it doesn't start till five,' Skye said, before picking up Coulson's and her own plates, and placing them on the counter. 'Don't worry, I'll wash these up.'

Coulson smiled softly at Skye, 'Thank you, Skye, for all of this. You didn't have too.'

Skye shrugged. 'Its okay, I wanted too.'

'Well, thank you, none the less.' Coulson got up, and left the room quietly, to his office, Skye presumed.

* * *

Skye looked down at her phone and saw that she had 3 messages on her phone. Checking the first one, she saw it was from Fury.

_**-Pirate:**  Give Coulson my condolences. Audrey is dearly missed._

_-Of course, I'll tell him. Audrey seemed really nice._ Skye replied.

The response came quickly.

_**-Pirate:**  She was. The world was a better place with her here._

Next was one from May.

_**-Mels:**  How is he?_

Skye wrote her response with a frown.

_-Eerily normal, a little sombre. I think he's trying to pretend everything is okay, for my sake._

_**-Mels:**  Don't worry, you'll get through to him. Send my love._

The final text was from Simmons,

_**Simmons :):**  How's the plan going?_

Skye sighed. How was it going? Coulson hadn't reacted in any way, at all.

_-Okay, I think. I got the flowers (good call on the tulips, they're beautiful) and I didn't poison him at breakfast. He's going to the grave at noon, and then after, he agreed to come out with me. I hope it works._

_**-Simmons :):**  Don't worry, Skye. It will work. Phil is lucky to have you. :*_

* * *

Skye sat on her bed, checking, for the hundredth time, all the confirmations for that night. Finally, she relented. There was nothing she could do except wait now. With a sigh, she got up and went to her desk. She might as well finish off some homework, whilst she waited. It would make Simmons happy at least.

She soon found herself immersed in her work, scribbling away notes about what tone was being conveyed throughout Shakespeare's Hamlet, or something as equally dull. After a while, her hand began to cramp up, and she threw her pen down with a sigh. She looked at the clock on her laptop and saw it was half past 1! But she hadn't heard Coulson leave yet. Skye got up from her desk, and left her room. Making her way down the hall, she paused at the door of Coulsons office. Just as she was about to knock, she heard a stifled sob coming from the room.

Skye gently pushed the door open, calling Coulsons name in a soft voice. When she saw Coulson, her heart broke. He sat on the floor of his office, surrounded by pictured of Audrey. Soft Cello music was playing in the background, and Coulson was clutching what looked like a near empty glass of bourbon in his hands. Tears were streaming silently down his face as he stared at the photos.

Coulson hadn't moved when she had called his name, so she asked tentatively, 'AC? Are you okay?'

Coulson shrugged, without looking up. Skye stepped around the photos on the floor, moving some to sit down next to him.

'Coulson.'

Finally, Coulson looked up to Skye, tears in his eyes, and Skye leaned in to hug him.

'It's okay, I'm here,' Skye murmured over again, as Coulson clutched her,

Finally pulling away, Skye asked, 'Do you want to see her, now?'

Coulson nodded, and Skye removed the glass from his hand.

'How many have you had?' Skye asked, gesturing to the drink.

'A couple,' Coulson responded with a shrug.

'Okay, you cant drive. Do you want me to take you?'

Coulson took a shuddering breath, before nodding again. Skye got up, and gently pulling Coulson to his feet.

'You okay? Can you walk straight?' Coulson mumbled a yes, and so, Skye took him downstairs. Skye grabbed her keys and the flowers, and then took Coulson to her car.

The drive over was quiet, neither wanting to break the silence, as they made their way to the grave yard. As they got closer, Skye saw Coulsons hands grip on the edge of his seat, his knuckles whitening.

Skye parked the car, and they both sat there, neither moving.

'Are you okay?'

Coulson looked at Skye, and slowly shook his head. 'I'm scared. I never get used to coming here, seeing her like that. I'm afraid she will hate me. Hell, I hate me.'

Skye sighed, sadly. 'She wouldn't hate you. You did nothing wrong.'

Coulson took a shaky breath. 'No. I killed her.'

Skye frowned. 'That's not true. It was a stupid accident, you couldn't have done anything.'

Coulson shook his head. 'No. No, I should have known. I should have done something. I... I don't..'

'Coulson. She doesn't hate you,' Skye interrupted. 'If the roles were reversed, and you had died and Audrey was still here, would you hate her?'

'I could never hate her.' Coulson replied softly.

'Exactly. Just like she would never hate you. She loved you, Coulson.'

Coulson hung his head, and muttered, so quietly Skye almost didn't catch it, 'You're right. Of course you're right.'

Skye smiled, softly. 'Are you ready to go see her?'

Coulson nodded, before looking up at Skye. 'Will you come with me? I think she would have wanted to meet you?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna find the site that Skye got the advice from, it is real. just google the same thing she did, and its the first link.
> 
> So this was really angst/comfort-y so yeah. Sorry for the massive wait, i was in Germany for a week, and then I had some personal stuff going on. Sorry!
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and kind words, it makes my day.
> 
> Send a review of what you think :) (sorry if this chapter is kinda crappy)


	8. Mourning and Moving On.

Coulson led Skye between the head stones, towards the middle of the cemetery. She had dressed in a black skater skirt, with a white blouse and black pumps. As much as she preferred her jeans and a shirt, Skye knew that she should look smart for this. As they got closer, Skye saw Coulsons hands begin to shake. Tentatively, Skye reached out, and took his hand in hers. When he didn't pull away, Skye gave it a gentle squeeze, a small reminder saying, _I'm here for you._

Coulson slowed as they neared the grave, and stopped all together in front of it. It was a simple grave, the head stone reading,

**Here lies**

**Audrey Claire Coulson.**

**A loving Wife and a caring friend.**

**1965-2008.**

Coulson took a deep, ragged breath, before sitting down in front of the grave. Skye joined him, placing the flowers she had brought with her in Coulsons lap. He gave her a questioning look, but Skye just gave him an encouraging smile. Coulson gave her hand a squeeze, in thanks, before turning to the headstone.

'Hey, Audrey.' Coulsons voice cracked with emotion, his voice barely a whisper.

'It's been a while since I last visited. So much has changed since then. I've written another book, I fixed up Lola and I.. I'm fostering. Remember Nick? He works in Social Care now, he's the one that brought me Skye. I thought you'd like to meet her.'

Coulson looked at Skye, giving her a small nod. Skye gulped nervously, before saying, her voice a whisper like Coulsons, 'Hi. I'm Skye. AC is fostering me, he's the best foster parent I've ever had.'

Coulson smiled sadly. 'I wish you were here with me, I never thought I'd have to do it alone. Remember when we talked about adopting? You were so excited and all I could think about was how great a mother you would be. You would always say I would be a great father, I guess I always only believed it because you would be there to steer me on the right path. Its not the same without you here, I just always think, what would Audrey do. It seems to work.'

Coulson let out a reminiscent chuckle. 'It seems to be going better than the time with the gold fish, it barely lasted a week. I guess Skye's a lot more vocal when she needs to eat.'

Skye laughed quietly, before she quietened at the look of pain on Coulsons face.

'God, I miss you.'

Tears began flowing freely down Coulson's face, and Skye felt her eyes begin to water. It seemed like the dam had broken, neither able to stop. They both sat in silence, for what seems like hours, as they looked at the grave. Skye wondered if she would have had a mother like Audrey. She wondered if there was a grave in a cemetery just like this one, that she would never get to visit. She wondered if her dad was anything like Coulson. As Coulson mourned the loss of his wife, Skye mourned the loss of her parents, of the life she could have had. Skye imagined what it would be like if she had grown up with Coulson, came home everyday from school, and shown him the pictures she's drawn and the things she'd learnt. Yeah, she'd have liked that.

It was in that moment when Skye realised, this was it. Coulson was her family now, and she prayed to all the gods she didnt believe in that he felt the same. She didn't know how to take it if she lost him too.

After the silence had spanned for a time, Coulson cleared his throat.

'I love you, Audrey.'

Coulson stood up and Skye followed, shaking the grass from her pants. Coulson gingerly placed the flowers on the foot of the grave, before he stood back. Skye stayed there for a moment, staring at the grave, before she spoke.

'Thank you, Audrey. Thank you for your part in making Coulson the person he is today. I am forever grateful.'

Brushing the silent tears from her cheeks, Skye turned to Coulson and without a word, they walked back to the car.

They both got in, Skye taking the drivers seat this time, and stared out the wind shield.

'Um, thank you, Skye. For coming with me and the flowers and everything.'

Skye smiled softly at Coulson. 'Hey, it's okay, AC. I know I'm not the best with displays of emotion, but you mean a lot to me and I want to be here.'

Coulson nodded, 'So, where are you taking me?' Coulson tried to make his voice light-hearted, changing the subject.

Skye looked at the time on the dashboard, and was surprised to see it was already 4 in the afternoon.

'Right, well...' Skye looked slightly nervous. 'I completely understand if you don't wanna go, I just... I just wanted to do something in her memory.' Skye roughly ran her hand through her hair, displaying her nerves.

Coulson placed a gentle hand on her wrist, 'Skye, you've been amazing all day. I'm sure this will be too.'

Skye smiled briefly. 'Well, I kinda Facebook stalked you when I first came to you, and well... I know she was a cellist, so I found this concert playing in the city. Its got a heavy cello based orchestra and you always listen to classical music in the car, so I wanted to take you. I understand if you don't -'

Skye's rambling was stopped by Coulson squeezing her wrist softly. 'Skye. Its perfect.'

Skye let out a sigh in relief. 'Right. It will take about 40 minutes to get there, so we should hit the road.'

* * *

Whilst Skye had never professed a great love for classical music, she couldn't help but loose her breath at the sound that filled her ears. The performance so far had been great, but as the orchestra struck up the last song, Skye was amazed. She stared with fascination as the lead cellist made deep, arching swings with her bow, barely glancing down at what she was doing, never faltering with error. A haunting melody rose above the other instruments, captivating the audience and telling a story that seemed to transcend mere words.

Skye managed to tear her eyes from the grace that was the cellist, to look at Coulson. He was watching, starry-eyed, with a look of pure nostalgia on his face. Skye was relieved that it wasn't a sad nostalgia, but more peaceful and contented. Skye turned back towards the stage, and her breath caught in her throat.

Behind the orchestra was a backlit screen, now projecting the silhouettes of two dancers, behind the screen, gracefully accompanying the music. Their fluid movements seemed to transform the sounds, making it so much more meaningful. Skye had never experienced anything quite so beautiful. The combination enchanted the audience, no one daring to tear their eyes away. As the final song rounded into the final crescendo, Skye found herself on the edge of her seat. The final note sounded and the audience rose in applause. The orchestra took their bows and after an age, the clapping stopped. Skye turned to Coulson, and whispered, 'Wow.' That seemed to say it all and Coulson pulled her into a hug.

'Thank you,' he muttered into her ear. 'That was just... Thank you.'

* * *

Skye and Coulson strolled back to the car at a leisurely pace, before Skye resumed her position in the drivers seat.

'You hungry?' Sky asked tentatively, a small smile on her face.

Coulson sighed, he looked exhausted. 'Yeah, actually. I haven't eaten since breakfast, I guess I got side tracked.

'Good,' Skye nodded. 'We've got one more stop.' And on that note, they took off. Skye turned on the stereo, causing classical music to fill the car. For once, Skye didn't change to a different station, instead she listened with a new found joy in listening to the orchestra play. Neither one spoke as they drove further into the city, until, ten minutes later, Skye pulled over as they reached a valet outside the restaurant.

'The Richmond?' Coulson asked, his face reminiscent. 'How did you know?'

Skye smiled shyly. 'Well, like I said. I kinda face book stalked you. There were loads of posts about dinners at the Richmond for date nights. I kinda connected the dots.' Skye shrugged. 'This is okay, right?'

Coulson gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. They both then exited the car, Skye giving the keys to the valet, before they both entered the restaurant.

Skye was struck dumb when she saw the inside. She couldn't help but feel self conscious of her clothes as she saw the people around them, and the décor. Sure, Skye was dressed smarter than usual, but she felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb. Like she shouldn't be there. Really, before Coulson, she wouldn't have dared dreaming about eating the scraps from the tables.

Coulson seemed to have no such qualms with his attire, dressed in his usual suit and tie. Skye didn't think he even knew the meaning of casual. Skye forced herself not to laugh at the thought, before they were greeted by the host standing at a little podium, on which a tablet sat.

'Good evening, Sir, Ma'am. Do you have a reservation today?' the host asked Coulson.

Coulson shot Skye a questioning look, before Skye gave the host her most dashing 'I totally belong here' smile.

'Yes, it should be under Skye Coulson.' Skye spoke in a ridiculously over pronounced, pompous English accent she had been learning off Simmons. This almost had Coulson in a fit of giggles, but he contained himself, not letting out a peep. If the host noticed anything, he didn't comment as he looked down at his list.

'Ah, yes, a table for two. Right this way, Ma'am.' Skye rolled her eyes at the formal tone to everything as they were lead to a table in a secluded corner (at Skye's request, in case a few tears made an appearance) and offered them each a menu. Coulson nodded his thanks and Skye exclaimed in that awful accent, 'Oh, thank you terribly!' as the waiter left.

Unable to keep a straight face any longer, Coulson burst into giggles that she, if Skye didn't know better, would never have guessed came from his mouth. Swatting at Skye's arm, Coulson tried to scold her, to no avail.

'Skye! They'll kick us out if you continue!'

Skye grinned at him, unashamed. 'But Coulson! I cant stop now! Then he will definitely know I'm taking the piss!'

Coulson groaned dramatically. 'Fine, if you must.'

Skye grinned, before her smile faded. 'Its good to hear you laugh,' Skye admitted.

Coulson smiled sadly at Skye, 'It's good to here me laugh today too. Thank you for making that happen.'

Skye blushed at the sincerity in his voice and looked down at the menu in front of her. Coulson had been thanking her all day, really she was just doing what he deserved. Skye didn't feel the need for him to thank her.

Coulson looked down briefly at his menu before putting it down. Skye, however, spent a couple of minutes trying to interpret the fancy menu, half of it being in French, and the other half full of cooking terms that made no sense to her. Finally, Skye just settled on whatever seemed to resemble a burger the most and placed her menu on the table.

'So,' Coulson started, 'How's school going?'

* * *

Coulson and Skye spent the meal talking about everything and nothing. The food, as predicted, was fancy but delicious, as well as ridiculously expensive. Coulson and Skye had both reached for the check, before Skye had slapped Coulsons hand away.

'No way, nuh uh. The whole point of today was to treat you. I'm paying.'

Coulson started to protest before Skye had silenced him.

'Consider it pay back for all the gas money I've borrowed. I'm doing this.'

Coulson didn't dare argue as Skye slid her debit card, that Coulson had helped her set up, over to the waiter.

Five minutes later and they were in the car on there way home. Classical music filtered quietly into the car, merely background noise as Coulson and Skye sat in comfortable silence. After about ten minutes of quiet, Coulson broke it.

'I know you must be sick of hearing it already, but thank you. I know today wouldn't have been half as bearable if you weren't here and you had no obligation to be. I'm supposed to look after you and not the other way round, but you did it anyway. It means everything to me.'

Skye looked at him shyly, sending him a smile.

'AC, its fine. I know I had no obligation, but I wanted too. I know I haven't been here long, but I'm really starting to care and I don't like seeing you upset. I just wanted to do something to remember Audrey by.'

Coulson smiled sadly, his expression darkening. 'You know what makes me so sad? The worst thing about today ? I can barely remember her. The sound of her voice, the colour of her eyes... I had to look at those pictures just to have an image of her in my head. I'm moving on no matter how much I don't want too, I feel like I've betrayed her.

Skye's eyes flickered away from the road briefly to see Coulson, dejectedly sagged against the seat.

Keeping her voice neutral, Skye asked, 'Did I ever tell you about the Brody's? They were my first ever foster parents. I was six at the time...' Coulson gave no response, so Skye took his silence as a cue to continue.

'They were perfect. They tucked me in at night, told me stories, even taught me how to ride a damn bike. The husband would teach me how to play soccer, and the wife would paint with me. They were all I had ever dreamed family would be. After about 5 months of staying with them, I found the courage to call them mom and dad. That was the final puzzle piece. I had everything I wanted.'

Skye paused, letting her words sink in for a moment.

'Six months in, there was a car crash.' Skye's voice trembled slightly, but she went on. 'I was in the back, so I didn't get hurt that bad, just some glass on my leg, but the Brody's... Well they didn't make it. All of a sudden, I was back at the orphanage, with nothing but a scar to remember them by...

None of the other homes stuck after that. I never gave them the chance. All I knew were that they weren't the Brody's, they weren't my mom and dad. Eventually I learned, but it took me a while. In the end, it turned out that not letting go was what was ruining my life, my chances of a better family.

I'm not saying I no longer loved them. I did, still do. I just no longer put them up on a pedestal. Sure, maybe one day, they might have adopted me, but it didn't work that way. If I came to you and judged you based on how you compared to them, it wouldn't work. I don't need you to tuck me in at night, or read me stories. Instead, you cook me fancy dinners, and lend me philosophy books and give me advice. Because what I need right now isn't the Brody's, it's what I have here.'

Skye paused tentatively. 'Do you understand what I'm trying to say?'

Coulson hesitated before nodding slowly. 'I think so...'

'You love Audrey, you always will. But she isn't here any more. You can't live your life as if she is. Aubrey was with you in a time where she was what you needed. You were a soldier, and away from home, and I'm sure she is what got you through that... But you are no longer at war. Your life has changed, but holding on is stopping you from changing with it.

I'm not saying you have to let her go,' Skye hastily added. 'I'm saying that when you are ready, it wouldn't be the worst of things, and you shouldn't feel guilty for it. Audrey would understand.'

Coulson dipped his head in acknowledgement.

'You're right. I'm not sure I'm ready just yet, but it's time I accepted it will happen eventually. Thank you.'

Coulson squeezed her hand as the began driving through their quiet town and closer to home. Home, Skye thought. This was definitely it.

* * *

Skye unlocked the front door and felt herself relax. She was home. Shrugging off her jacket, she placed it on the hook by the door, Coulson copying her.

Skye let out a small yawn, and almost immediately, Coulson did the same.

'Its been a long day,' Coulson acknowledged.

'Mmmmm,' Skye hummed in agreement. 'Why don't you head up to bed? I'll do the lights and make sure everything's locked,' Skye suggested.

Coulson looked like he was about to argue, before he was taken over by another yawn. Seeming to accept his own fatigue, he nodded. He quickly said goodnight, before shuffling upstairs.

Skye went into the kitchen and sat at the counter for a moment, checking her phone. She had two messages, one from Simmons and one from May.

Checking the one from May first, she read:

_**Mels:**  I hope dinner went okay, he hasn't been there since Audrey._

Skye sent her a reply.

_We just got back. Dinner went great, he seemed more nostalgic than sad. I think he really might be close to moving on. I just want him to be happy._

Skye saw the little bubble telling her May was typing, and waited. After a moment, the message popped up.

_**Mels:**  That's good. I'm glad he's getting some closure, he deserves to be happy._

Before Skye could reply, another message came in.

_**Mels:**  I'm going to come see him tomorrow evening. Fury might stop by on Monday._

_Okay_ , Skye typed. _I'll see you then._

Skye smiled at her texts. Coulson was lucky to have Melinda, it was obvious how much she cared about him.

Shaking her head, Skye returned her attention to the other text.

_**Simmons :):**  Going to sleep now, let me know how it went. Night :*_

Skye couldn't contain the grin that the small text brought on, electing to ignore the reason why.

With a content sigh, Skye stood up from the counter. Wandering from room to room, Skye flipped all the lights off, stopping at the front and back door to make sure they were locked, before she went upstairs.

She switched off the hallway light and turn to go to her room. She stopped, however, when she saw light streaming from under Coulson's office door. Remembering what she walked into last time, Skye quietly opened the door.

Coulson was not in there, but the mess from earlier still laid scattered the floor. Photos lay all across the carpet, and the bottle of bourbon was on its side. Skye dropped to her knees and reached for the box that the photos had come from, and began to pick them up. She stopped to look at each one for a moment, before placing them in the box. Smiling at the pictures of Coulson, a happy grin on his face, Skye became determined to bring that smile and the light in his eyes back. And Skye knew just who could help.

Once she had gathered them all, she placed the box on the gap in the bookshelf where it obviously sat and picked up the bourbon. She looked at it for a moment, remembering the tears in Coulsons eyes, before she gingerly placed it in the cupboard where Coulson kept his alcohol for business meetings.

She took one last cursory glance around the room, before turning off the lights, and heading to her room for bed.

* * *

Skye woke naturally, snuggling into her pillow as she lay in the midst of asleep and awake. It wasn't until she smelt the scent of breakfast that she sat up. Stretching out like a cat, Skye shook herself awake before crawling out of the comfort of her bed. Pulling on a pair of fluffy socks, Skye shuffled down the stairs, still clad in pyjamas and a bed head.

Walking into the kitchin, Skye sniffed appreciatively as the smell of cooking waffles greeted her.

'Mmmmm, Smells great, Coulso- Oh. My. God.' Skye stared in shock as she saw Coulson, wearing a white T-shirt and green flannel pyjama pants.

Coulson raised his brow in question. 'What? What's wrong?'

Skye finally managed to squeak 'Wha- But you- uhhh- Suit?!'

Coulson chuckled, his laughter prompting a nervous laugh from Skye.

'Skye, you do know I own other clothes than suits, right?'

Skye blushed, 'What? Of course... For some reason I always just pictured you sleeping in a suit...'

This time Coulson let out a full bellied laugh, eventually wiping a tear from his eye.

'Well, no suit today. After everything you did yesterday for me, I figured I could do something nice for you. We're having a pyjama day! We've got movies, Netflix, ice cream, a ton of blankets and Mels is coming over tonight with Pizza. It'll be great!'

Skye grinned, happy to see Coulson like this after yesterday.

'Sounds awesome!' Skye enthused.

Coulson returned her grin before turning back to the waffle iron from which the delicious aroma in the room was coming from.

Skye turned her phone on as she waited, opening up to the last screen she had been on, a text from Simmons. Suddenly a thought struck her.

'Hey, Coulson.' Coulson looked up from the waffles, and looked at her. 'Yep?'

'Simmons' parents are away for the weekend. You mind if I invite her over. Maybe she could sleep here too?'

Coulson raised a brow. 'Hmm, you'd think anyone who was brought in to your life purely to make you learn wouldn't be high on your sleepover list,' Coulson teased.

Skye blushed. 'Shut up, she's cool. We're friends.'

Coulson beamed at her, 'Great, of course she can come over.'

'Awesome, thanks.'

Skye grabbed her phone and walked in the living room. Picking the right contact, Skye raised the phone to her ear. There was a brief wait as the phone rang, before it was answered.

'Skye, hello,' Simmons' muffled voice greeted her.

'Simmons!' Skye half shrieked excitedly. Suddenly remembering the time, she continued in a calmer voice, 'Oh, I didn't wake you, did I?'

Simmons chuckled down the phone. 'No, don't worry. I woke about ten minutes ago.

'Oh, cool. Are you dressed yet?'

Simmons voice sounded confused by the question as she answered, 'No, I'm still enjoying the comforts of my bed before I have to embark on the waking world.'

Skye chuckled. 'Great, perfect. Don't get changed. Me and Coulson are having a pyjama day. You know, movies, pizza, ice cream. Wanna join?'

'I don't know, Skye. It doesn't sound like a very productive use of the day...' Simmons voice filled with apprehension.

'Come on, Simmons,' Skye wined jokingly. 'Coulson is making waffles right now, and there's a stack with your name on it.'

Simmons laughed, 'Skye, you can not bribe me with food, I'm not you.'

'Hey! I cant help it if I have a fast metabolism!' Skye defended, practically hearing the eye roll on the other end of the line.

'Jheez, Simmons, you're acting like you've never had a PJ day before!'

There was silence on the other line, for a moment, till Simmons said, 'Well... No, I haven't had the pleasure...'

'Oh no. Oh Simmons. There is no way you're backing out of this. We need to break your Pyjama Day V card!'

'Skye, I really dont think-'

'Okay, fine. I didn't want to do this, but I'm bringing out the big guns... I have four words for you Simmons... Coulson. In. Flannel. Pyjamas.'

There was a deafening silence on the phone until...

'...I'm on my way.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, sorry about the wait, I've got exams. I have found that a good time to write is between finishing the test paper and the end of the exam though, so that helps :P I hope you like it. After the angst in the last two chapters, I am happy to tell you that I'm planning on the next chapter to be sickeningly fluffy, and the one after that should be introducing all the others. That's the plan anyway, things might change. BUT THERE IS GUARANTEED FLUFF COMING YOUR WAY!
> 
> Send me a review of what you think, it always makes my day :)


	9. Pyjama day

'You're in? Yes! AC said you can sleep over,' Skye exclaimed with a grin. 'Oh, and Simmons... If you turn up here in anything other than your pyjamas and your fluffy bunny slippers, I'm not letting you in.'

Simmons was silent for a moment, before she sighed, 'Skye, I cant walk to your house in my pyjamas. What would the neighbours think?'

'Who cares what they think, Simmons, it's not like you know them!' Skye argued.

'Skyyyyeee,' Simmons whined, 'I cant!'

'Ugh, fine! I'll come and get you, but you better be wearing those slippers!' Skye relented, with a smile.

'Great! Thank you!'

'Yeah, yeah, I'll come pick you up, see you in ten.'

Skye hung up the phone and went to the kitchen.

Coulson looked up from the stove, with a grin. 'She in?'

Skye nodded with a smile, it really was great seeing Coulson back to his normal self. 'Yep, I'm just picking her up now.'

Coulson nodded and turned back to the stove whilst Skye grabbed her keys before heading out to the car. As promised, Skye pulled up outside Simmons' house 10 minutes later. She half jogged up to the front porch and rang the door bell. There was a brief pause before Skye heard muffled footsteps and the door opening.

'Skye!' Simmons exclaimed brightly, pulling her into a hug. Skye ignored the flutter in her chest at their proximity and pulled away after a few seconds to look at what Simmons was wearing. Sure enough, she was clad in a pair of pick pyjama bottoms, her bunny slippers and a t-shirt. Skye grinned and raised a brow at the shirt.

'Really? Bill Nye the Science Guy? I didn't even know they made them in adult size!'

Simmons blushed and playfully shoved Skye. 'Oh, hush, you.' Despite her embarrassment, Simmons was beaming at her, enough to, once again, make Skye's chest flutter.  _I swear she's gunna give me a heart attack_ , Skye thought.

Finally noticing the backpack slung over Simmons' shoulder, Skye asked, 'You got everything?' Simmons nodded, bringing a smile to Skye's face. 'Awesome, let's go.'

They both bundled into Skye's car and headed back to Coulson's, both bickering playfully at what radio station to listen to. A short while later, they pulled up to their destination and happily left the car and into the house, just as Coulson was putting plates on the table. The aroma of home made waffles and bacon hit them instantly and they both felt their mouths water.

'Hey, girls,' Coulson greeted them pleasantly. They both returned the greeting and Simmons giggled at the sight of Coulson. Coulson shot her a confused look.

'What's so funn-' Comprehension passed on his face and he sighed. 'Oh, come on! I do wear clothes other than suits!' Simmons burst out into laughter, followed by Skye. Rolling his eyes, Coulson let out a resigned, 'honestly,' before sitting down. 'Sit and eat, before it gets cold.

At the mention of food, both girls abruptly stopped laughing and sat down. They both looked at the plates in front of them in wonder. Each plate was piled high with waffles, syrup leaking down the sides and had a pile of perfectly cooked bacon. It looked  _almost_  too good to eat.

'Come on, dig in!'

_Almost_  being the operative word. All three dug in and the room filled with moans of appreciation.

'God, AC, this is amazing,' Skye groaned around a mouthful of food.

Coulson shot her a slightly admonishing look and Skye rolled her eyes. She chewed her food quickly and swallowed. 'Right, sorry.'

'Really, Coulson! Is there anything you cant cook?'

Coulson paused for a second, before replying in a faux serious voice, 'Soufflé, I can never get it right.'

Simmons laughed, 'Well, we all have our flaws,'' She joked before taking another bite.

The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence, as they finished their food.  _A true sign of a good meal,_  Coulson thought. Once everyone had finished, they washed everything up, with Coulson washing, Simmons drying and Skye putting everything away. It was done in no time and they all migrated towards the living room.

'Right, first order of business,' Skye paused as Coulson and Simmons looked at her questioningly. 'We need to build a pillow fort.'

* * *

'And... I think that just about does it!' Skye slapped her hands together, brushing imaginary dust off them. 'Not half bad.'

Simmons laughed in disbelief. 'Really? This is brilliant!'

Coulson nodded in agreement as they looked at the transformed room. Blankets were draped over the backs of couches, bookshelves and lamps, covering the coffee table and TV in a tent-like structure. Inside, there were a mass of couch cushions and throw pillows, as well as a couple of duvets, creating a nest of comfort.

'Good work, guys,' Skye grinned.

Coulson huffed in amusement. 'Please, this was all you.'

'Yeah, how'd you get so good at this?' Simmons asked curiously. Skye shrugged self-consciously.

'Its no big deal, really. The nuns at the orphanage let us have a movie night every Saturday. It was nice for the little kids to have some normalcy.'

Simmons frowned slightly at the mention of the orphanage and little children,  _no one should have to go through that, especially not Skye_ , before beaming brightly. 'Well, its just as well you had the practice, lets go in!'

'You go ahead,' Coulson said with a small smile, 'I'll get the snacks.'

Both girls nodded in agreement before climbing into the fort. After a few moments of rearranging themselves on the cushions, they settled into a comfortable position. They were just close enough to make the flutters return, but Skye couldn't bring herself to care when the alternative was to move away from Simmons' warmth. Skye cleared her throat before the silence could become awkward.

'So, what do you want to watch first?'

Simmons frowned for a moment in thought, before saying, 'I don't know, Doctor Who?'

Skye groaned comically, 'Aww, Simmons, we watched that last time!'

'Yeah, because its fantastic!' Simmons quipped back. Skye rolled her eyes, prompting Simmons to huff, 'Fine, Skye. What do you want to watch?'

'How about the Big Bang Theory? It's science-y, perfect for you!' This time, Simmons was the one to roll her eyes.

'Just because I like science is no reason to watch that atrocity of a show!'

Skye pulled back in indignation. 'What?'

'Oh, don't tell me you like it! That show is awful. They use big words to hide the fact that it is terribly written and not at all funny. And the way they depict women! I'd pay you if even a tenth of the episodes pass the Bechdel test!'

Skye raised her hands in surrender, 'Okay, okay! No Big Bang Theory.'

Just as Simmons grinned in victory, the entrance to the fort was pushed open as Coulson crawled in with a tray of drinks and food. 'Everything okay, ladies?' Coulson asked as he placed the tray on the table before handing a can of soda to both of them.

'Yep, AC. Just trying to figure out what to watch. Actually, you should decide, this was your idea in the first place.'

Coulson thought about it for a moment before suggesting, 'What about Supernanny, I love that show.'

Skye looked to Simmons with a stunned look before turning back to Coulson. 'I'm sorry, did you just say  _Supernanny_? Did those words actually leave your mouth?'

'What, I like it! Besides, it puts your weird eating habits into perspective,' Coulson argued with a grin.

'Hey, I'll have you know that lots of people love peanut butter and mayonnaise!' Skye protested as if this was an often argued conversation.

'Yeah, but not at the same time! Come on, Simmons, back me up.'

Simmons chuckled quietly at their antics, before admitting, 'Yeah, that is a little weird, Skye. And Supernanny is a great show, I've never watched the US version.'

'Okay, I know when I'm beaten... But I will get you both to try the peanut butter and mayo. Lets watch this thing.' Skye grabbed the television remote, and switched the TV onto Netflix. After a brief moment, she found the latest season and pressed play on the first episode.

'Okay, prepare yourselves for screaming children, tears and profanity...' Coulson warned them with a serious look, before bursting into a grin, 'I love it!'

* * *

Two episodes later, all three sat in silence as the ending credits rolled.

'Wow,' Simmons uttered in disbelief.

'I know, crazy,' Coulson responded happily.

Skye chuckled, before joking, 'You really lucked out with me, AC, if I do say so myself.' Coulson and Simmons both laughed before Skye continued, 'I mean, what kinda asshole do you have to be to raise a kid like that?!'

'Language!' Coulson barked teasingly. 'I don't need to put you on the naughty step, do I?'

Skye raised a brow, 'You wouldn't dare.'

'Mmm, you better watch it,' he teased, much to the amusement of Simmons.

'So... How about a movie next?' Skye suggested. 'Simmons, do you have any good British ones?'

Simmons thought about it for a moment, before grinning. 'Actually, I know a film you'll love. Check and see if Netflix has  _Shaun of the Dead_. It's great.'

Skye quickly searched and found it. Reading the bio, Skye teased, 'A Zombie movie? I didn't know you had it in you, Simmons!'

Simmons playfully nudged Skye. 'Hey! I dissect things on a regular basis for Biology! Anyway, its more of a rom-com...with zombies.'

Coulson and Skye laughed, before Coulson exclaimed, 'Wait! Its a Zom-Rom-Com!'

Simmons and Skye burst into giggles, only stopping when Coulson grabbed the remote to press play.

'Hey, someone pass the popcorn.'

* * *

An hour and half, and a large bowl of popcorn later, the movie ended.

'Simmons, that was hilarious!' Skye exclaimed. Coulson nodded in agreement.

'You know, there are two more in the trilogy...'

* * *

Skye stretched as the third movie finally came to an end, sending crumbs everywhere.

'I have got to admit, you Brits are good at Comedy, but I don't think I could listen to another British accent. I feel like I should be drinking tea and singing God Save the Queen.'

'Hey!' Simmons protested.

'Present company excluded, of course.'

'It better be,' Simmons grumbled, although her grin let Skye know she hadn't offended her.

'So, English movies aside, that still leaves a lot to choose from,' Coulson said, before his phone started ringing. Quickly looking at his caller ID, Coulson grimaced. 'Sorry, girls. I have to take this, its my publisher. This may take a while, knowing him. You go ahead and watch something without me.' He quickly left, answering the phone as he went and leaving the girls alone. They were quiet for a moment, before Simmons spoke tentatively.

'Hey, Skye..'

Skye looked up at Simmons, and smiled. 'Yeah?'

'You don't.. You don't find my accent annoying...do you?' Simmons looked down at her lap shyly.

'Hey, Simmons, no.' Skye answered with assurance, as if the thought had never even occurred to her. 'You do know I was joking earlier? I never find you annoying, I could listen to you speak for hours.'

Simmons looked up, slightly tearing up. 'Really?'

'Of course! Why, have people been saying things?'

Simmons shrugged half heartedly. 'It doesn't matter, really.'

'Simmons, it matters, it does. What's happening?' Skye reached forward and laced her hand through Simmons'. 'You can tell me anything.'

'It's really not a big deal. It was a lot worse a few years ago when I just came here. I didn't have many friends and people used to make fun of me, take my stuff. Its only just a few people now, I have friends to look out for me. It just gets to me sometimes.' Simmons was barely whispering by the time she had finished, staring holes into their hands.

'Simmons, look at me.' Simmons slowly looked up, and a tear slid down her cheek. Skye reached out and wiped it way, leaving her palm on her cheek, thumb stroking back and forth.

'You are amazing. You're smart, kind, beautiful. You're pretty much the whole package. Don't let those few idiots make you not believe it. You have all these people who care for you, we cant all be wrong, can we?'

Simmons gave a small smile, and shook her head. 'I suppose not.'

'Good.' Skye nodded, then said as an after thought, 'If I ever see anyone bullying you, I'll make sure to send them to the nurses office.' Simmons gave a watery laugh, before sweeping Skye up in a hug.

'Thank you,' Simmons murmured into Skye's hair. Skye responded with a light squeeze, before she pulled away. Skye cleared her throat, before joking to lighten the mood, 'Anyway, everyone knows English accents are sexy.'

Simmons laughed and Skye blushed.  _She had just called Simmons sexy. Oh god._

Skye quickly turned to the television, coughed awkwardly. 'So... As much as I liked that zombie movie, how about I show you how real zombies are done?'

Simmons graciously didn't mention the obvious topic change, instead she frowned.

'I don't know, Skye...'

Skye grinned and poked Simmons in the side. 'Awww, is someone scared?'

'Wha- No!' Simmons denied quickly. 'I just...'

'Oh, come one, I'll even hold your hand at the scary parts.' Simmons looked at Skye with doubt written all over her face.

'Pleeeaaaseee?'

'Fine,' Simmons relented with a sigh, knowing Skye wouldn't take no for an answer. Although, an opportunity to hold Skye's hand didn't sound unpleasant.

'Yes? Great, you're going to love it!'

Skye grabbed the remote from the table and quickly found the Walking Dead. She hit play, and relaxed back into the cushions with a smile. Simmons sat next to her, a cushion pulled into her lap, ready to hide her eyes if need be,  _you can never be to prepared_. The sight almost made Skye giggle. Simmons looked so sweet in her pyjamas, cocooned into Skye's side with blankets, watching the television intently as if determined to prove Skye wrong that she  _definitely wasn't scared_. So maybe that was Skye's intention when picking something that she knew would scare her, who could blame her?

As the show progressed, Simmons inched closer and closer to Skye, snuggling into her side. She often buried her head into Skye's shoulder at the jump scares, her breath ghosting on her skin like a kiss. It was only when the episode ended that Simmons seemed to remember their proximity. She pulled away quickly, if somewhat reluctantly, a blush rising on her cheeks. Skye smiled to herself,  _maybe her attraction wasn't so one-sided_. Skye didn't let herself indulge in the hope, however, instead, she cleared her throat.

'So, how'd you like it?' she asked, nervously. _Why was she nervous? Must be the cuddling._

Simmons smiled, 'I liked it. The story line is interesting, not one that is much explored in this genre.'

Skye hummed in agreement. 'Perks of not being limited to the length of a movie, I guess. It gives them more room to explore character stories and development. So, is it something you would want to continue to watch?'

Simmons grinned, 'Sure, if you're here to hold my hand.' _God, what was this girl doing to her?_

'Great, we can watch another episode,' Skye paused to check the time, 'Right after we grab some more food for lunch. Its already 2:30.'

Simmons nodded and they both shuffled towards the entrance of their fort, it being to low to stand in. They got out and were slightly jolted by the change in light. After a brief moment for their eyes to adjust, they went into the kitchen.

'So, after all the popcorn, I figured we'd have sandwiches or something,' Skye suggested, going to the fridge and peering inside. 'We got sliced ham and chicken, tuna and lettuce.. Oh, and PB and J.' Skye looked back to Simmons with a raised brow.

'Is it really a question?' Simmons asked with a grin.

'Right, PB and J it is.' Skye grabbed the peanut butter and the jam, before grabbing the mayonnaise as well and taking them to the counter where Simmons was waiting with the bread.

'Err, Skye, we don't need the mayonnaise,' Simmons said in confusion.

Skye grinned, before grabbing a spoon. 'Nuh uh, I told you I'd get you to try peanut butter and mayo.'

Simmons looked at her in surprise. 'Wait.. You were serious?!'

Skye smirked. 'Deadly,' Skye deadpanned as she scooped a spoonful of peanut butter before dipping a little mayonnaise on top.

'Umm, there is no way I am eating that,' Simmons argued whilst slowly backing away as Skye held the spoon out for her.

'Why? Its delicious,' Skye protested, stepping closer to Simmons.

'No. No way.'

'Come on! We used to love it back at the orphanage.'

Simmons backed away further, shaking her head as she went to the opposite side of the counter.

'Oh,' Skye smirked again, 'So, that's how you want to do this.' Skye watched Simmons for a couple of seconds, before she suddenly ran, chasing Simmons around the counter. Simmons reacted almost immediately, letting out a shriek as she ran away from the counter. Despite Skye's slight head start, Simmons managed to keep the counter in between them.

They ran in circles a few times, before Skye stopped, mirrored quickly by Simmons. Skye stared her down with a grin, waiting her out like a predator hunting its meal. Skye suddenly started to one side, only to pause and go in the opposite direction. Not realising Skye's plan, Simmons ran directly into Skye, to have her slam into her against the fridge.

'Ha, got you!' Skye slipped an arm around Simmons waist, holding her in place and bringing up the dreaded spoon. Simmons jammed her lips shut, and shook her head again.

'Mmmm,' Simmons protested through her lips.

'Sorry, what was that?' Skye teased. 'You're gonna have to speak up.' She brought the spoon even closer so it rested against her lips.

Simmons tried to move away, but was backed into the fridge behind her.

'Come on, just...' Skye suddenly poked Simmons in the side, with her other hand, and Simmons gasped. 'open up,' Skye finished with a laugh as she popped the spoon into Simmons mouth.

She watched as Simmons' eyes widened in surprise, before the taste registered in her mouth. Her face seemed to morph into one of pleasure, as she finally ate the spoonful. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed and Skye removed the spoon.

'It's good, right?'

'It's... Surprisingly tasty. Salty,' Simmons grudgingly admitted.

Skye laughed in victory. 'I told you.'

Simmons nodded. 'You did,' she conceded before her tongue darted out to lick the traces left on her lips away. Skye's eyes flicked down to her lips, following the movement.  _What she would have given to kiss those traces away herself_. At the intrusive thought, she realised how close they'd gotten. Skye had bracketed Simmons against the fridge with her body, chest to chest, thigh to thigh and her arm loped around her waist. This was more than just a hug, or snuggling during the movie, this was...inappropriate for friends. Feeling the heat burning her cheeks, Skye quickly withdrew, freeing Simmons. She looked away awkwardly and cleared her throat.

'Right, sandwiches.' Skye hastily went back to the counter and busied herself opening the bread. Simmons joined her, and they began to make the sandwiches, enough for both of them, as well as Coulson.

It was quick work and before long, Skye was gently knocking at Coulson's office door, before pushing open the door with a plate of food. Coulson looked up, still on the phone and rolled his eyes, making a gesture for the person on the end of the line yapping. Skye grinned and showed him the plate of food. Coulson's eyes brightened at the sight of the sandwiches and he mouthed a  _thank you_  as Skye placed the plate in front of him. She suppressed a giggle at the sight, Coulson in pyjamas, on the phone, surrounded with papers and shoving a PB and J in his mouth ungracefully. Instead she just gave him a smile and a parting wave, before quietly exiting the room.

Skye went back to the living room and into the fort where Simmons was waiting for her. She sat herself down next to Simmons and hid a smile as Simmons immediately shuffled closer to balance the plate of sandwiches on both their legs.

'So, episode two?'

* * *

Half way through the fourth episode of the Walking Dead, the entrance of the fort opened and Coulson crawled in. Skye paused the episode and looked up at Coulson.

'Hey, sorry that took so long. What are we watching?'

Skye grinned. 'The Walking Dead. We're on the fourth episode,' she explained.

'Great, I love this show.'

Without further ado, Skye hit play and they continued to watch.

* * *

They were ten minutes into the last episode of the first season when the doorbell rang. Skye hit pause.

'Oh, that must be Mels with the pizza,' Coulson explained as he began to go answer the door. Simmons shot Skye a confused look at who Mels was, but they both followed after Coulson. They went to the kitchen where they saw May giving a hug to Coulson.

'Phil, its good to see you,' she greeted, pulling away.

'You too, Mels.' Coulson replied before taking the stack of pizza from her and placing them on the counter.

Turning to the girls, May gave them a small smile. 'Hello, Skye, Simmons.

Skye grinned back. 'Hey,' she replied whilst Simmons looked at May in surprise.

'Principle May... Um, hello,' Simmons greeted awkwardly.

'Please, Simmons, we're not at school. Call me Melinda.'

Simmons nodded. 'Right, Melinda... I didn't know you knew Skye's fa- Coulson.'

May nodded with a smile. 'Yes, Phil and I served in the Army together.'

Simmons nodded before replying awkwardly, 'Oh, that's nice.'

Suddenly, Skye exclaimed, 'Hey! Why isn't Melinda wearing pyjamas?!' True enough, May was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and an old army sweater.

May raised a single, perfectly arched, eyebrow. 'Well, unlike some of us, I've been doing a productive days work, it seemed silly to change back into pyjamas so I went for the next best thing.'

Skye pouted, before sighing. 'Fine, just this once.'

May chuckled quietly, before Coulson called, 'Well, come and get it,' opening the boxes of pizza.

Everyone went and grabbed a couple of slices and soon they were all seated around the kitchen counter eating.

'So, Skye, its nice to see you making friends and with your tutor, no less,' May pointed out with a smirk.

Skye rolled her eyes at the same time that Coulson exclaimed, 'That's what I said!'

'You know, I'm not a complete social hermit,' Skye protested, 'I have friends.'

'Really?' Simmons teased. 'Name them.'

'Well, this dork over here, for one,' Skye poked Simmons in the side. 'Bobbi's my friend, and that Trip guy.'

May nodded in approval, whilst Coulson smiled.

'I've been trying to get her to come to the Sci-tech club, everyone's dying to meet her,' Simmons added. 'Especially Tony. He wants to see her computer skills for himself.'

May chuckled, 'Well that would be interesting. Tony Stark is a little... Eccentric,' May provided, careful with her words. Simmons laughed, 'That's an understatement.'

'That sounds great, Skye,' Coulson prompted.

Skye frowned. 'I've already told Simmons, I have work and, you know, homework,' Skye feebly argued.

Everyone looked at her doubtfully, but refrained from saying anything.

'Well, its good you are taking your work seriously. Your teachers have informed me of a positive change in your work ethic.' Skye blushed at the praise and the focus the topic had on her.

'Well, its all thanks to Simmons. She's a great tutor.'

Simmons blushed, despite knowing she didn't really have to much.

Seemingly knowing Skye wanted to change the topic, Coulson started, 'So, Simmons, Skye tells me you are interested in science.'

* * *

Their fort, they soon discovered, was much better suited for three, than four. With only just enough space for all four of them, Simmons ended up almost on top of Skye, and May and Coulson more modestly pressed together. It had suddenly become a lot hotter in the small space and blankets were soon kicked away. Once they had gotten comfortable, they were again faced with the decision of what to watch. May hadn't seen the Walking Dead and it seemed silly to make her watch from the middle of the show.

'I hear Game of Thrones is good,' Coulson piped up from in between May and Skye. There was a noise of interest from the others, and so it was soon set up on the screen.

* * *

'This intro is really long,' Skye mused.

* * *

'Awww, puppies!'

'They're not puppies, Simmons, they're wolves. They're going to grow into big, hungry, could-kill-you-with-a-swipe-of-their-paw, wolves.' Coulson reasoned with a smile.

'No, they look like puppies to me, AC.'

* * *

'Wait... Arent they...'

'Yep, brother and sister.'

'Ew.'

* * *

'Joffery's a dick.'

'Skye!'

'Sorry... It's true though.'

* * *

'Ooh, isn't she the dragon one? I like her.'

* * *

'Stick them with the pointy end, didn't our mentors say something similar at the training camp, way back when?' Coulson snorted, nudging May.

'And yet you still shot yourself in the foot.'

'Hey, it was one time!'

* * *

Two episodes later, Skye yawned and nudged Simmons who had also begun to fall asleep.

'I think its time for sleep. This day of doing nothing has really tired us out.'

May quickly checked the time, 'Yeah, I should probably go too, I have an early meeting tomorrow.'

Everyone all got up and crawled out the fort.

'It was nice seeing you, Melinda,' Skye said, Simmons nodding sleepily behind her.

'You too,' May responded with a smile.

'Night, then.' Skye grabbed Simmons' hand and lead her up the stairs towards her room, leaving Coulson and May to say their goodbyes alone. They quickly made it to her room and Skye pulled Simmons in.

'You've been in those pyjamas all day, do you want to change?' Skye prompted.

Simmons nodded, 'That sounds wonderful.'

Skye went to her draw and pulled out a set of pyjama shorts and a tank top, before tossing them to Simmons. In her tired state, Simmons fumbled to catch them, almost dropping them in the process, before taking them and her bag into the bathroom.

Using that time, Skye quickly changed into her own set of pyjamas. Once they were both changed, Simmons opened the bathroom door so they could both brush their teeth. Once they were all done for the night, they headed back to the room.

'What side do you want?' Skye asked, nodding towards the bed.

Simmons shrugged, 'I don't mind, either is good.'

Deciding on the side closest to the door, Skye settled into the bed, soon followed by Simmons who turned to face Skye who gave her a sleepy smile.

'Thank you for today,' Simmons said quietly. 'I was expecting to just mope around at home all day, this was nice.'

Skye grinned, 'Yeah, I had fun. We should do this again.'

'But not too soon. It was really a very unproductive way to spend the weekend.'

'Oh, shut up, you loved it.'

Simmons was quiet for a moment, as if thinking, before she tentatively whispered, 'Coulson's nice. You seem to really be getting on with him.'

Skye gave Simmons a small smile. 'Yeah, AC's great. He's not like any other of my foster families.'

'How so?' Simmons asked tentatively.

'Well, he actually likes to spend time with me,' Skye laughed self-depreciatingly before sobering. 'He actually cares.'

'Oh, Skye,' Simmons whispered, almost to herself before pulling Skye into a tight hug. She didn't say anything, just letting herself show Skye comfort, before eventually pulling away.

'I'm glad you didn't stay with the other foster families. It means you get Coulson. You deserve someone like him.'

Skye smiled, her eyes watering slightly. 'Yeah, me too. I really think this is the one.' Skye sniffed, before mentally shaking herself. 'We should probably sleep. We have school tomorrow.'

'Night, Skye.'

'Good night, Jemma.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Sorry for the wait, shits been happening that got in the way.
> 
> Let me know what you think, I feel it got a bit sucky at the end but im too tired to re write it.


	10. Realisation comes like a sucker punch

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Skye let out a groan as her alarm went off, waking her from her sleep. She threw herself over the warmth to her side and reached to turn the alarm off. When the noise had finally quietened, she snuggled into the warmth beneath her, closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep.

She didn't drift too far, however as the warmth beneath her shifted - _Wait, what!_ Skye's eyes were thrown open to look at the warmth, and suddenly last night came back to her. In her haste to turn off the alarm, she had leant over Simmons, the 'warmth' she had felt, and had practically collapsed on top of her. Skye blushed as she realised she was on top of Simmons, their legs tangled together, her face previously nestled in Simmons' neck. She couldn't avoid the thought of wanting to wake up to this more often, but she quickly pushed the thought down as Simmons fully woke up.

'Mmmmm,' Simmons groaned groggily. 'Skye? What- You're lying on top of me.'

Skye's eyes widened as she realised she had yet to move, subconsciously (and maybe a little consciously) enjoying the close contact. Skye quickly untangled their legs and shifted to the other side of the bed.

'S- Sorry,' Skye muttered, causing Simmons to giggle.

'Dont worry, I didn't mind... It was just getting a little hard to breathe.'

Skye nodded, her blush as bright as ever. 'Well... We should probably get ready.. You know, school.'

Simmons nodded, swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up. Skye quickly averted her eyes at the sight of Simmons' legs, however the vast expanse of skin was to tempting to not stop her from peaking a glance. She hadn't realised quite how short her pyjama shorts were, and seeing them on Simmons- Well, safe to say her blush had yet to fade.

Clearing her throat, Skye said, 'If you want, you can use my shower... I'll just go use the spare down the hall.' Nodding to herself, proud she'd managed to get the sentence out without stuttering, Skye swiftly left the room to go to the bathroom, leaving Simmons staring after her in confusion at her stiltedness.

Skye made it to the bathroom and shut the door closed and leaning back on it. Her head slumped back, hitting the door. 'Way to go, Skye,' she berated herself. 'You're acting like a thirteen year old boy. Get a hold of yourself.'

Skye got up from the door and quickly stripped and got in the shower, setting the shower to a slightly colder setting than usual. She quickly washed, getting out ten minutes later. She dried and tied her hair up, looking at herself in the mirror.

'Okay, you can do this. Simmons is your friend. Act normal.' With a nod, Skye pulled her towel tighter around her body, before heading back to her room. She was relieved to hear the shower still going, and quickly got changed. She was just pulling her top over her head when she heard the shower turn off. Skye busied herself checking her phone as she waited for Simmons to come out. A few minutes later, Simmons came out, changed and fresh.

'Hey,' Skye greeted with a smile. 'Good shower?'

Simmons smiled, 'Yes, thanks. I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed your shampoo and conditioner.'

'Nah, it's all good,' Skye replied, trying not to think of Simmons smelling her (and _how_ she would much rather get Simmons smelling of her). 'I think I heard Coulson downstairs cooking breakfast.'

'Great! I'm starving.' Simmons grinned, and went to the door. 'Shall we?'

Skye followed Simmons down stairs and true enough, Coulson was cooking bacon.

'Hey, girls,' he greeted. 'Sleep well?' he asked looking up from the frying pan.

'Yes, thank you,' Simmons answered, sitting down in the chair that Skye had pulled out for her. Coulson threw Skye a look when Simmons wasn't looking, causing Skye to shrug bashfully. Coulson smirked at her before turning back to the food cooking.

'Food should be done soon,' he told them, and was followed by the toast popping up nearby. 'Would you mind getting that, Skye?'

Skye quickly set about buttering toast, and putting the kettle on. 'Hey, Simmons. Do you want a coffee? Or some Tea, I bought some the other day for you,' she asked, with a smile.

'Tea would be lovely, thank you.'

Skye set about making it, and was finished in time for the food to be ready. They all dug in, enjoying the cooked breakfast. After a few moments of quiet eating, Coulson said, 'Hey, Skye, I have to meet with my editor today to go over some things for the new book. His office is in the city over so I should be out all day, so don't expect me till late.'

Skye nodded with a smile, 'What, no warnings not to throw parties or stealing your alcohol?' she asked jokingly.

Coulson chuckled, 'Nope, I trust you.'

What he said was so simple yet it meant so much to Skye. Most foster parents wouldn't leave her alone in the house for an hour, let alone a whole day. It showed how much faith he had in Skye and she promised herself she wouldn't ruin that trust.

They ate the meal in relative silence, occasionally saying something about their day or the weather, various small talk. After they had finished, Coulson got up.

'Well, I best be going. I have an early start.' Coulson leaned down on autopilot and kissed Skye on the cheek. She barely had time to tense before he was away and out the door, saying goodbye over his shoulder.

Skye raised her hand to her cheek in shock. Simmons watched her with a worried expression.

'Are- Are you okay?' Simmons asked tentatively.

Skye looked at her with a small smile, 'Yeah,' she replied, whispered almost in disbelief, 'I'm okay.'

* * *

Skye pulled up to school and found a parking spot before turning off the engine.

'So, I had a really good time yesterday,' Skye said bashfully.

Simmons smiled. 'Me too. Thank you for inviting me.'

'Of course, Simmons, I'm glad you could come. We should definitely do it again.'

'Definitely,' Simmons agreed. 'We've still got four more seasons of the Walking dead to watch.'

Skye chuckled, 'Oh, really? I remember you being terrified.'

'Hey, its a perfectly valid reason to be scared. A Zombie apocalypse is a very possible threat!' Simmons tried to defend herself.

'Ha! You're one of those people, aren't you!?'

'Yes I am! With all the new drug experimentation and human trials and everything else, its highly possible! Did you know there is a drug that gives you cannibalistic urges? People eating other people!'

Skye just laughed harder. After a moment, Simmons let out a giggle.

'Thank you, again. For everything,' Simmons said again, leaning in to peck Skye on the cheek.

However, at that moment, Skye turned to Simmons, causing the kiss to land on the corner of her mouth. Skye didn't move, didn't let herself turn to look at Simmons as she pulled away.

'Sorry,' Skye breathed out, quietly.

'No, it's okay,' Simmons replied, something odd in her voice that Skye couldn't place. 'I should probably go, my friends are waiting for me. I'll see you later?'

'Sure.'

Simmons grabbed her bag and slid off her seatbelt.

'Bye,' she said before sliding out the car and heading over to a crowd of people who were her friends.

Seeing her go, Skye hit her head back on her seat with a groan.

'God, I am so screwed.'

What was with people and kissing her today?'

* * *

Simmons frowned as she fiddled with her sandwich, barely eating it. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Bobbi approach her.

'Hey, Simmons,' Bobbi greeted.

Simmons looked up in surprise, and took a calming breath. 'Oh. Bobbi, sorry, I didn't notice you.'

Bobbi smiled and took a seat next to her on the picnic bench. 'Sorry for startling you... You okay? You didn't meet us for lunch.'

Simmons nodded distractedly, 'What? Yeah, I'm fine... I just wanted to enjoy the weather.'

Bobbi looked around at the sky sceptically. 'Umm, Simmons, the weather is shit.'

Simmons looked up, 'Oh... Yeah. Reminds me of England.'

Bobbi hummed in agreement. 'Well, if you want to talk, you can tell me what's bothering you.'

Simmons frowned again before sighing. 'You're friends with Skye, right.'

Bobbi almost rolled her eyes, of course it was Skye that caused Simmons to get so emotional. 'Yeah, I guess... I mean, we made out and then she helped me get back with Hunter. I think that qualifies as friends, right?'

Simmons smiled weakly. 'Yes, I suppose. Well... We spent all day together yesterday. She - I had a really good time.'

'Well, that's good, right?' Bobbi prompted gently.

'Yeah, it was great... Its just... How do you know when you like someone?' Simmons suddenly burst out.

Bobbi gave a faint chuckle. 'Oh, that's what this is about. Well, I guess when I'm with Hunter, everything is about them. You're always conscious of how close they are, when they touch you, how they breathe. It's like suddenly they're your whole world. You want to spend every second of the day with them. You find things that remind you of them and all you want to do is share it with them. They make you happy, like you never want them to leave.'

Simmons silently listened, her frown deepening as Bobbi went on.

'I... I think I like Skye... You know, romantically.'

Bobbi would have grinned at the words had they not been spoken so miserably. 'Why do you say that like you just signed your death sentence? This is a good thing!'

'No, its terrible!' Simmons exclaimed. 'She doesn't like me! You should have seen her this morning! We woke up and we were all tangled and cuddling and - God it felt so good, but she freaked out! She wouldn't even look at me and practically ran out of there! And in the car at school, I went to kiss her on the cheek and she turned and I kissed her on the side of her mouth. She looked so shocked. I just- I cant risk telling her and her turning me away. My friendship with her is too important to risk loosing her.'

Bobbi internally groaned. _She loves you!_ She wanted to scream at her, but she had promised not to say anything.

'Look, that doesn't mean anything. Maybe she was just surprised. We know she likes girls, and we know she likes you, because, hello! She doesn't exactly talk to anyone besides you. So maybe we just wait, see what happens. She's not crazy, she'd be stupid not to like you.' Bobbi tried to reassure Simmons, pulling her into a half-hug. 'It'll be okay.'

They sat there for a few moments, Simmons taking comfort from Bobbi's embrace, until finally Simmons let go.

'Do you wanna come inside now? The others were worried,' Bobbi asked.

'No, I think I might stay out here a little while longer. Just be alone for a while.'

Bobbi nodded, and gave her another brief hug. 'Well, come find me if you want to talk, okay?'

Simmons nodded and Bobbi stood, heading back towards the lunch hall. She was hit with a wave of noise as she entered the hall and quickly made her way to her friends. They all looked up at her entrance, the silent question asking if Simmons was okay.

'Okay, guys. We need to get Simmons and Skye together. ASAP.'

* * *

Skye walked down the hall towards her locker. It was the end of the day and she wanted to get home to relax. Her mind had been in a state of turmoil ever since Simmons and hers' almost-kiss. She was stopped in her tracks by someone calling her name. They were British, and her mind instantly jumped to Simmons, but the voice was definitely male. Fitz? No, Simmons said he was Scottish. Her confusion was answered by a guy breaking through the crowd in the hallway and jogging over to her.

'Please don't break my fingers,' he quickly pleaded before crashing into her with a huge hug. To say Skye was confused was an understatement.

'Ummm?'

'Oh, right!' The guy let her go, much to her relief. 'I'm Lance Hunter, most people call me Hunter.'

Understanding dawned on her.

'I wanted to thank you. Bobbi said you talked to her and got her to get back together with me.'

Skye grinned, 'Hey, no problem. She's super into you so it would have happened sooner or later.'

'Well, it's thanks to you that it was sooner. So thanks, love.' Hunter grinned at her. 'A bunch of us are hanging out at the Computer Science geek club, if you wanna join. Everyone wants to meet you.'

Skye tensed, 'Ummm, I have work.'

Skye tried not to wince at how Hunters face fell. 'Maybe another time then?'

'Sure.' Skye agreed, although she had no intension of following through.

'Great! I'll see you around!' Hunter left, and Skye quickly went to her locker, happy to be going home.

* * *

Over the next few days, Simmons was surprisingly distant, much to Skye's confusion. _Maybe I came on too strong. Maybe I freaked her out,_ were the thoughts constantly running through her head. However, as if to replace Simmons' presence, Skye was constantly approached by her friends, all inviting her to their club and wanting to get to know her better. It was kind of annoying, but she had to admit that they did all seem nice, although Tony was a little ( see: a lot) arrogant. She might have finally said yes if it weren't for Simmons. _Does she not want me there?_

It wasn't till that Friday, five days later, that Simmons came to talk to her. Skye was eating in her usual spot in the lunch hall, in the corner away from everyone else (although over the past few days, Simmons' friends were determined to change that), when Simmons sat down in front of her.

_Why have you been ignoring me, Simmons?_ 'Hey, Simmons.'

_I've missed you, Skye._ 'Hi, I feel like we haven't spoken in ages,' Simmons replied sheepishly.

_Who's fault is that? Why?_ 'Yeah, I've been really busy at work.' Skye answered quickly, trying to hide her frustration.

_I'm so sorry. I just want to be friends again._ 'Oh. Well, everyone really likes you. They really want you to hang out sometime.'

_I only want to spend time with you._ 'Do you, Simmons?'

_Of course!_ 'Of course, Skye. I always like hanging out with you.' Simmons answered truthfully.

_So do I. I cant stop thinking about you._ 'Great!' Skye smiled for the first time since Simmons had arrived. 'Do you want to meet me after school? At the book store?'

_I want nothing more._ 'Sounds good,' Simmons agreed with a smile.

Just then, the bell rang for the end of lunch.

'Oh, I'll see you later?' Simmons asked.

'Yeah, absolutely. Bye,' Skye agreed, before gathering her tray of uneaten food and standing up. She threw one last smile to Simmons before leaving.

* * *

_I wish I could tell you I love you, Simmons._

* * *

_I think I'm falling in love with you, Skye._

* * *

Things seemed to go back to being relatively normal after that; Simmons had stopped avoiding Skye and started hanging out wit her after school again. Skye still ate away from Simmons' large group of friends, although she was some times joined by Bobbi and Hunter, sometimes Trip and Fitz. Tony had taken to bothering her in her Computer class, and she was still given multiple offers to hang out with the group after schools. Skye still found ways to politely decline.

It had been two weeks when Simmons confronted her about it, pausing netflix and turning to face her.

'Do you not like my friends?' Simmons suddenly asked her.

Skye looked at her in surprise. 'What? No, they're nice... Apart from Tony, he's an idiot.' She tagged the joke in on the end to try and lessen the intense look Simmons was giving her.

'Then why do you keep refusing to hang out with everyone? You would have fun, if you would just let yourself.'

Skye scoffed. 'I'm not refusing anything. I have work. And homework, and I'm spending time with Coulson, sometimes May and Fury. I've just been busy,' Skye heatedly defended herself.

Now it was Simmons' turn to scoff. 'Really? Because I know for a fact you don't care about homework, and May and Fury can only come over on weekends because of work, Coulson has been encouraging you to make new friends, and you only work Wednesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays.'

Skye wanted to deny it, but it was true. Instead she went for her usual sarcasm. 'Wow, it's a little creepy how you know all that. Do I need a restraining order?'

'Ha, Ha.' Simmons pretended to laugh, deadpan. 'Seriously, why wont you tell me the real reason?'

'I just...' Skye let out a frustrated huff. 'It's stupid, okay...I know that Coulson cares about me. I know, he's given me no reason to doubt him. And I've let myself care about him and you. I just... If I let myself care, I'm just tempting fate. It's already going to kill me if I have to leave and loose you and AC; it will only hurt more if there are others.' Skye hung her head, pulling up her knees up to her chest. 'I don't want to leave,' she whispered out, small enough that Simmons had to lean in to hear her.

'Oh, Skye.' Simmons pulled Skye into a crushing hug. 'You wont have to leave. I promise. And even if you did, do you honestly believe we will stop being your friend? Bruce had a year away in Brazil two years ago and we all spoke every day. I wouldn't stop being your friend for anything, and neither will the others once you get to know them.'

Skye didn't say anything, just let Simmons hold her until she stopped shaking.

'We're never going to leave you.'

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm an asshole for making you wait this long, I'm sorry. Next chapters gunna have more Philinda, and Simmons will finally drag Skye to hang out with the squad, and yes,this slowburn is finally going to catch on fire ;) so you have that to look forward to. Sorry this was a lil angsty.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so if there are any terrible mistakes, let me know. Send me a review of what you think :) Thoughts and ideas are always appreciated.


End file.
